The Gun Pointed At The Head Of Townsville
by HoldTheTruthForever
Summary: Blackheart: A spirit so powerful he could annihilate downtown with a flick of his wrist. The Girls must join forces with the villains to rebel against the government, their morals, the world, and their half-brother. After all, family is forever...
1. 9 days later

** Warning: Accessing Classified Government Documents ****Subject: Most Wanted**

**Number Three:**

**Name: Jojo A.K.A Mojo Jojo**

**Species: Primate**

**Age: 8 (in human years)**

**Notable Physical Features: Enlarged brain, green skin**

**Body Count: 827**

**Threat Level: Guarded**

**Number Two:**

**Name: Lucifer A.K.A. Him**

**Species: Demon**

**Age: ?**

**Notable Physical Features: Red skin, lobster claws**

**Body Count: 1,012**

**Threat Level: High**

**Number One:**

**Name: Chester H. Utonium A.K.A. Blackheart **

**Species: Undead Spirit **

**Age: 12**

**Notable Physical Features: Silvery hair, purple and yellow eyes**

**Body Count: 4,789 **

**Threat Level: Severe**

* * *

**9 days after arrival...**

"This is Ashley Zacharian reporting live in the ruins of the Townsville Market Street, where a war between the military and a one man army is ravaging this once...semi-peaceful city."

Ashley was a news reporter in her mid-thirties, trying to get the scoop of a lifetime. But instead, she found herself caught in a conflict between heroes, villains, and a seemingly invincible spirit bent on nothing but destruction. Her hazel eyes were swimming with fear, her light blonde hair had dirt tangled withing the knots, and her black trench coat was matted with the blood of civilians.

But she had a job to do: Enter the warzone and get some footage. Buildings down the street and all around town were leveled, destroyed, burnt down. Destroyed tanks, crushed planes, shells of cars, and the dead were just a few of the debris along the street. In the background behind Ashley was a squad of soldiers shooting up at the terrifying monster causing all of this destruction.

She continued, out of breath from running away, "The army...arrived here just hours ago and already they find their air force and ground troops decimated." She looked behind her and shook when a wave of dark energy passing over all of the troops made their heads pop.

Ashley tearfully continued, "This could be the last stand for Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls, now supposed criminals, have teemed up with the town's super villains...And even that doesn't seem to be enough." She took a shuddering breath. The camera pointed up to the top of a building, to which Ashley turned and did the same as a tank rolled in and started firing missiles at this mysterious entity.

On top of a building, Mojo Jojo appeared with his prized ray gun and began to open fire on the indestructible monster. The tank was seemingly crushed by an unknown force and a black energy beam hit Mojo in the chest, knocking him into the sixteenth floor of an office building _several blocks down the street._

It would truly be a miracle if he was still alive. Ashley turned back to the camera. "Jack this isn't safe! We need to get out of here! Now!"

The very second the news crew turned to run, they were being pulled back by this monsters. They both started screaming as the camera dropped to the ground, keeping it's still reeling eye on the duo as they were being ripped limb from limb by the off camera super villain.

The sound of something flying overhead was heard and it ceased to pick up the camera. With one hand, this master of death and destruction revealed himself. He was just a boy. Appearing twelve years old, he had a clawed hand wrapped around the camera and another wrapped around the neck of Blossom, the Powerpuff Girl. Her purple eyelids were closed, she looked battered and beaten. Was she dead? Who knows.

But this creature sure was. He looked normal, his apparel consisted of black jeans, black dress shoes, and a black button down short-sleeve shirt with thin white vertical stripes going around. On top of his head rested a black fedora with the same pattern as his shirt. His face was the stuff of nightmares. There was no nose in the center, his two eyes were contrasting colors of yellow and green colored irises, and his mouth was a permanent smile stretching to the corners of these demonic eyes full of razor sharp teeth.

He looked into the lens, grinning with pure joy. "Hellooooo America!" He said in a sing-song voice. It sounded like a grown man with a kind voice, despite appearing as a twelve year old. "You're probably all really mad at me, aren't you? Well? _Are ya?" _He growled. "Well, I encourage that. I feed off of your hate. It's feels great! The anger...is like an adrenaline rush. It gives me the energy to do...this!" He cocked his head to the side, still looking into the lense, and behind him a building crumbled to the ground.

"Beautiful...just beautiful. Keep sendin' me those nice tanks and planes, would ya kindly? I mean, these things couldn't save you!" He shook Blossom violently in his grasp. "_SO WHY SHOULD THEY? !" _

He sagged his lips into a poker face, leaned over, and whispered into the lense, "The whole world is gonna burn at the claws of Blackheart. TEE-HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

As he cackled like a psychopathic maniac, the camera's picture turned to static when he crushed it in his hand. Then it went to black...

**9 days earlier...**


	2. Blackest Heart in Town

**9 days earlier...**

The City of Townsville! A normally happy community, but today there seems to be a stormy cloud over every citizen's head. All along the freeway, people were angrily honking there horns at the massive traffic jam. In stores and restaurants people weren't getting what they wanted.

Amongst super villains there was arguing. The Gangreen Gang fought each other over a hamburger, the Amoeba Boys squabbled over who failed their last 'grand scheme,' and the the Powerpunk Girls fought over meaningless subjects as always along with the Rowdyruff Boys.

Even the Powerpuff Girls were having a heated argument.

"Buttercup, I said take a bath!" Blossom shouted from the living room.

Buttercup folded her arms. "Why? I'm just going to get dirty again anyway! Besides, baths are for big fat sissies!"

Bubbles of course thought Buttercup was talking about her. "I keep telling you I'm not fat!"

The dirty Powerpuff turned to face her dimwitted sister. "I wasn't talking about you airhead!"

"And I'm not an airhead!" Without even thinking, she slapped Buttercup across the face.

Blossom used this opportunity to apprehend her sister. "You're taking a bath!"

The raven-haired girl snarled, "You two are _so _dead."

She fired eyelasers at Bubbles, blasting her through the wall and elbowed Blossom in the side, to which she let go. The team started a violent fight with eachother, which the Professor tried to intervene.

"Girls, stop this!" He said in a commanding voice from the kitchen doorway.

They didn't listen while Blossom kicked Buttercup into the coffee table, smashing it to pieces. Bubbles was about to charge up a laser beam from her hands, but was apprehended by the Professor. Blossom had Buttercup pinned down until Utonium angrily picked up the siblings by their dress collars.

The leader folded her arms. "Professor! Make Buttercup take a bath!"

To which the green puff retorted with, "Tell Blossom to worry about her own personal hygiene!"

Bubbles felt left out, so she added, "Tell Buttercup to stop teasing me!"

All three of them started a verbal war with eachother while the Professor shouted over them. "Girls! Stop this nonsense! You're five years old, you know better than this!"

They didn't listen. As the squabbling family argued, something happened in Townsville Cemetery. All of these negative emotions emitting from the Powerpuff Girls combined with the rest of the town's and sank into a mound of dirt marked by a headstone at the very far edge of the graveyard.

The gravestone read:

**Chester H. Utonium**

**1986-1998**

**Always Remembered Positively**

A column of dark energy shot from the pile of dirt, into the blue sky. The entire town ceased their arguing and looked up at this odd sight.

Blossom was awestruck. "Whoa! What's that? !"

Buttercup said with her tomboyish attitude, "Hopefully it's somethin' I could hit!"

The girls flew out of the Professor's arms out the door. As they neared this strange tower of energy, it vanished. But high in the sky was a young boy. Before anyone could question who he was or why he was there, the boy fell towards the surface.

The girls shot through the summer air as fast as a bullet, successfully catching him. They people below cheered as Blossom and Bubbles held the boy in their arms and landed on a rooftop of a tall building. The boy stood, the black fedora concealing his face. His silvery shoulder length hair glistening in the sunlight covered his eyes.

The girls floated before this oddly dressed boy bearing warm smiles. Buttercup said, "Hey buddy, you alright?"

Bubbles said in a cheerful voice, "Yeah! What was that?"

The young man growled in a raising voice, "Get away from me!" He lashed out a hand with sharp curved fingernails, to which the girls promptly dodged. But from the path of the swipe was an arc of black energy the hit all three, knocking them to the other side of the roof.

Blossom said with irritation, "Hey! What was that for? !"

The stranger shot an open hand into the air, crackling with black electricity. The lightening took the form of a rod until it soon turned into a solid. It was a black cane with a deadly point on bottom and instead of the top being smooth and curved, it was a large black gem the size of a tennis ball.

He looked up at his saviors with a devilish grin that would make anybody nervous. His mouth was full of white crooked razor sharp teeth and his eye color was an unnatural purple and yellow. "I'm _baaaack_." He sang.

Not seeing this guy as a real threat, Blossom asked, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The young boy spoke, "I am a result of neglect, fear, anger, and murder."

This was lost on the naive little girls.

The silver haired boy frowned. "You appear to be...'super heroes.'" He made quotations in the air with two fingers. "Well you should know me more than anybody. Does the name Chester H. Utonium mean anything to you?"

Their hearts stopped. Together the girls said, "Utonium?"

Blossom explained to the puzzled boy. "Utonium is our father, I guess."

The kid widened his eyes. "So he's really that weak? He already forgot about me, didn't he? Figures." He turned to face the city. "Townsville," he breathed. "Just as much of a dump as I remember. How long has it been? Five years? Time sure does fly when you're ROTTING IN A GRAVE FORGOTTEN BY THE WORLD!" His screams echoed out into the distance.

Bubbles felt pity. "Are you an experiment like us?" She asked in a way only the sweetest girl in the world could.

The boy turned turned his head and looked at the girls with his yellow eye. "Huh, you could say that."

He tossed his cane from one hand to the other a few times before turning to face the heroes. His gaze froze over Blossom.

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What're you lookin' at, creep?"

His eyes swam with rage. "You look like..._her."_

The redhead was as confused and disturbed as her sisters. "Who? Who do I look like?" Blossom wanted to hear the answer and not hear it too.

The spirit removed his striped fedora, revealing more greasy silver hair, and dragged his hand wielding the cane through it. Placing it back on he said, "I'll be at you're house by six o' clock this evening. Trust me when I say _I know where you live._" They all felt unsettled at this statement.

While he stepped onto the edge, Bubbles asked, "Wait!" He abruptly stopped. "What do we call you?"

He smiled. "Blackheart. Call me Blackheart." And he evaporated into a black smoke that traveled towards the ocean.

**Alright, first official chapter of this story is up! The next one will reveal more about this mysterious 'Blackheart' and show a little taste of his powers.**


	3. Welcome to the Family

The Powerpuff Girls hurried home, anxious about the arrival of this strange person. They all thought the same thing: _Who is he? Is he lying to us? What did he mean he was like an experiment?_

The arrived at the red front door of their suburban home. Bubbles turned the knob and pushed the door open. The trio floated inside, their hearts beating faster as five fifty was mere seconds away. In the living room, Professor Utonium greeted his daughters.

"Hey girls! So, what was that strange vortex about?" He seemed interested as he sat on the couch and patted a cushion to the right for the girls to sit on.

They all sat down next to their father, spines stiff as a board. To break the tension Blossom nervously asked, "Hey, uh, Professor? Um...was there ever an experiment before us?"

The scientist's heart stopped. He looked down onto the girls and said in a very urgent manner, "Girls, who told you that?"

Bubbles stuttered as the others looked up at their father with surprise. They've never seen the always calm Professor act like this.

"Come on! Spit it out!" He asked urgently.

Bubbles blurted out with, "This-kid-came-from-the-tornado-and-told-us-he-knew-you-and-his-name-was-Chester-Utonium!"

A poker face voided any emotions from the scientist. He stood up and walked across the room and he looked out the window. He took a deep breath and said, "Girls...I'm going to tell you something I should've a long time ago."

In unison they said, "What?"

"I was once your average family man. I was married. I had a kid. A wonderful young man by the name of Chester Henry Utonium."

Their jaws dropped and Bubbles inappropriately asked, "I don't believe it...we had a mommy **and **a brother? I've always wanted one! He would make me feel good about myself!"

Buttercup added with, "He could be somebody I could actually wrestle with!"

Blossom dismissed these accusations and said, "Nonsense, he was probably a genius that would spend his free time reading books. Not any of that barbaric stuff you like, Buttercup."

Professor turned and gave a sad smile. "Actually, he had a bit of all those things. He took karate, he was compassionate, and he always helped us in the lab, me and...Birtha."

Bubbles leaned over Buttercup, who was leaning over Blossom. "Your wife?" She asked with wonder.

Utonium gave a slight nod. "She was a beautiful woman. She had this long orange hair that was tied with a beautiful red bow, a gorgeous set of pink eyes- actually, she looked allot like you Blossom."

Blossom, instead of feeling flattered, took a sharp intake of breath. "That's what the weird kid said. He hatefully said I looked like 'her.'"

The Professor frowned and said dryly, "Yes, that's probably why. Birtha and Chester were always close. We all were. She gave him this black fedora and a walking cane with a gem on top for Christmas. He was so happy, he took those everywhere he went."

With caution so not to upset him, Bubbles asked, "What happened to him, Professor?"

The Professor took a deep breath, clearly not wanting to recall what happened. "Your mother and I were trying to make conduct an experiment that would change the century: Study the effects of Chemical Extrigenous. Or Chemical X for short." He took another deep, pained breath and continued. "We kept trying it on animals but no change occured. But Chester came down with his hat and cane and suggested that he should _drink _it. Birtha said that was crazy-"

Utonium sat back down on the couch next to his daughters, rubbing his eyes with a sleeve. "-and I said 'that's a great idea!' of course. You see, we never used it on a human, how bad could it be?"

The girls hung on every word.

"And so he drank it. His eyes turned yellow and purple and his hair was grey. He also got a more...animalistic behavior." The scientist choked on a sob. "He gained super powers. Dark and evil ones that absorbed everybody's hatred. He used you're mother's hatred of this experiment...and he ripped her in half!" The professor began sobbing, as well as Bubbles.

Blossom was stunned and Buttercup was speechless. The father figure continued, "He ignored me and he blasted through the roof. he then went on a killing spree, blowing up the jail house, an apartment building, everything that held hatred. Allot of people died at the hands of my..._abomination! _Not even the army could stop him. I eventually managed to coax my child. He fell into my arms crying at what he's done. I told him I still loved him..." Utonium fought back tears just long enough to finish. "And in a spur of the moment, I stabbed him with a switchblade in my pocket." The man broke down and he started crying.

Blossom and Bubbles rested their heads on his arm, crying with him. Buttercup wasn't even close, though she still felt a pang of remorse for this boy.

Utonium wiped his bloodshot eyes and the weeping duo ceased their tears as well. "I try to forget about it. The entire town was angry at me for my creation. Several years later...I was very lonely. With no family to look after, I wanted to start again. But I'm too old to be dating again. So I wanted to create the perfect little girl." He looked down at his girls, who looked up with angelic smiles.

"Though I never added the Chemical X intentionally, I just kept it for research purposes. Then Jojo pushed me, accidentally added the Chemical, and made you three wonderful girls. I was clearly frightened of you three at first." He recalled how he leaped back when Blossom simply said, "Hi!"

Bubbles giggled. "I thought you were afraid of us because we were living girls you just unintentionally created!"

Professor laughed at the memory, along with the girls. "No! I intended to make you three, I was just afraid of you being crazy and all."

The family was together. The scientist held his girls in a tender embrace, laughing warmly.

They were oblivious to the other presence in the room. He clutched his jet black cane in his left hand angrily, he bared his sharp fangs through a frown. His gem like eyes glared at the happy family and said in a sarcastic tone, "Very funny, dad."

The three stopped their joyful laughter and shot their eyes at the boy wearing a black button up shirt. Blackheart stared them down under the rim of his fedora.

**Should I stop, or keep going? I need several responses to make sure people want me to continue!**


	4. Brotherly Love

Blackheart squeezed the cane in his hand. Professor was absolutely speechless. How can you possibly greet the child you haven't seen in five years? The girls floated in front of their father, ready for action.

Blackheart's lips curled into a smile. "Well well well. It seems that your little experiment proved to be a success after your last horrifying failure." He spat.

Professor stood up from the couch but remained behind his girls. "Son...please. I'm sorry about what happened."

The spirit paced back and forth, the girls not looking away for a second. "Why are you sorry? This power it's...intoxicating."

Blossom boldly said, "You're a monster."

Her brother glared at her while pacing to the left. "Are we so different, sister?_ We _are the greatest creations since the atomic bomb! We were created for war. Did you tell them father? Did _you _tell your girls that Chemical X was used to make weapons for the government?"

The girls turned to the professor in shock. He stuttered as he quickly explained. "Le-let me explain. I, uh, we were assigned to make chemical X into a weapon. We needed a guinea pig and send it to the pentagon to be mass produced, but they cut the project after..._you happened."_

Chester's eyes swam with rage. "You mean...mom used me as a guinea pig? She was going to ship me off to a facility to be dissected and poked with needles! And now I see these little _tools _you made to fill the gap! I knew you always wanted a daughter! You and mom! Mom just got rid of me to make way for...THESE FREAKS OF NATURE!"

His eyelids welled up with tears as his fingertips crackled with black lightening.

Professor got in between his girls and his son. The impressionable little girls absorbed the tragic boy's accusations. "Don't think like that, Chester! We both loved you! We wouldn't do anything that horrible to our only son. Your anger is just clouding your judgement."

Blackheart held up an open hand, levitating the Professor a few feet above the ground. The scientist felt his joints tighten, like they were being constricted by a snake. The he felt an invisible force pulling at his joints. The man let out a howl of pain.

The girls, thinking it would be best not to attack this powerful being, pathetically begged him to stop. The professor screamed louder.

"Stop hurting him!" Bubbles cried.

Chester ignored their pleas. Blossom, close to tears, screamed, "PLEASE! STOP!"

At the very last second before he caused serious damage, the creature released his father. The girls crowded around the sweating, aching, man and helped him sit up. The four of them looked at the wraith tossing his cane from hand to hand.

Buttercup growled. "I'll wipe that smug look off your face!"

But the leader held her down, deciding it was best not to fight him just yet.

Chester snickered, "Like a dog on a leash. Kinda like me with my mom. You girls think you're heroes, but you don't even know the powers that lie within you. Join me, and I'll teach you these miraculous abilities." He held up a clawed hand glowing with black energy. Buttercup actually started to reach for him.

Blossom slapped her hand away. "Buttercup! You and I are gonna have a talk later on." She looked up at her older sibling. "At the cost of lives? I don't think so."

Blackheart's hand dropped to his side. "Than so be it." He said flatly. "Than it's war."

Bubbles furrowed her brow. "We will stop you, you're just like any other bully."

Blackheart held a hand into the air, getting ready to snap. "The anger used to revive me is starting to disperse, but I still have enough power to blow up this entire block in just a snap! You wanna risk it?" He leaned forward intently.

Blossom glowered, "Don't you dare..."

He lowered his hand. "I'm not going to, because I don't want to. I like to play with my food first. I won't be far girls. This town is going to pay for it's lies, just like that man will suffer for betraying me twice." He pointed a sharp nailed finger at the girls. "And you will find you're place in life. At my side, just like a _big. Happy. Family."_

He evaporated in a cloud of black smoke that sailed out the open window to the left of the room.

Buttercup cracked her knuckles. "What now, Red?"

Blossom mulled over for a second, rubbing her chin. "Well, alone we can't beat this guy...so we'll need more help."

Buttercup furrowed her brow. "You've got to be kidding me..."

The redhead nodded sullenly. "Mmhmm, we need to form an alliance."

The stubborn puff crossed her arms. "I dunno, Red. What if they betray us in the middle of a fight?"

The leader dismissed this likely possibility, "Don't worry about it. They've been here longer than any of us, and they probably don't want a repeat of the darkest day in Townsville history."

Bubbles optimistically said, "Maybe they'll turn into good guys!"

Not wanting to burst her bubble, Blossom said, "Maybe. Let's go!"

And so the girls hugged their father good-bye, hoping Blackheart wouldn't get at him, and they made their way into town. But at the abandoned warehouse on the edge of the ocean was recently turned into the headquarters for the confused villain.

The warehouse had a dilapidated roof with missing shingles, three bus sized windows on each of the four sides, and the gray chipped paint gave it a ghost town look.

Chester fought back little sissy tears, thinking about how his father could just replace him like that. He always wanted a daughter...right? The troubled boy couldn't think straight with the picture of those girls in his mind. _They're all perfect. _He grimly thought. _They're powerful. I sense an aura of energy within their little pure hearts. Not abilities like me, I thought that would work to bring them on my side and leaving father alone again. Just like what he deserves. Look at me. Look at me!__  
_

Out loud he yelled, "LOOK AT ME!" His shout echoed off the empty walls. "I'm hideous! Deformed! Even if I was good dad wouldn't forgive me for what I did! Hell, he put a knife in my back. But those girls, my sisters, the're gorgeous. I'm just a monster..." A tear slid down from his purple eye.

"But the green one, something's off about her." He remembered at how violent she was when he was torturing his father. She looked like a blood thirsty animal getting ready to rip apart it's prey.

"The blue one and the..._PINK ONE!_" He breathed heavily. "They're sweet but the green one is more violent...more _animalistic._Maybe she'll be easier to warp, but let's hold off on that 'till later, when the pieces are in place."

The boy remembered how similar the pink girl was to his backstabbing mother. Blackheart formed a dark ball of energy in his hand. He screamed and chucked it across the vacant storage building. The ball gave a weak explosion against the double door, just blowing a small hole in it.

He growled. "I'm getting weaker already? I need to find a way to make a group of people angry again. But how?" He rubbed his smooth chin, trying to come up with a solution. A vile idea entered his mind. "Maybe the town won't love these girls once they realize Chester Utonium returns." He laughed like the crazy being that he was.

The deranged boy had to face facts. The old Chester was long gone. He said in a low voice, "Once you kill somebody, you're a murderer. From cradle to grave." He stepped out the rotten double wooden door, looking down the pier that led into the street. He shot dark purple lasers from his eyes, blowing up a moving car down the road with precise accuracy. People were running away screaming, horrified at the sudden return of the black clothed boy with a hat and cane shooting civilians.

He shot panicked citizens, the energy detonating the people into red chili explosions. "From cradle to grave..."


	5. A Change of Heart

The Villains Council was underway! What is the Villains Council? It's when all of Townsville's most dastardly criminals get together at the lair of Mojo Jojo and they come up with schemes for the Powerpuff Girls to foil. Every criminal from the pure evil Him to the pretentious Princess to the spineless Amoeba Boys are present. They all sit down and talk at a long wooden table you see most stereotypical villain groups use. At the left end of the table was Mojo Jojo. To his left was Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy, Bossman, Slim, Junior, Sedusa, Brick, Boomer, and Butch. On the other side starting to Mojo's right was Him, Brat, Brute, Berserk, Big Billy, Grubber, Ace, Snake, and Lil' Arturo.

They were all sitting in silence, rubbing their chins in deep thought. Brick broke the silence with, "Does _any _of you idiots have a plan?"

Him's heavy gaze froze over the red rowdyruff boy. "Look whose talking! I'm the one that comes up with the ingenious plans around here! _You're the ones that just rush in with some robot or gadget, expecting to win!" _

Butch stood up in his chair. "Remember who you're talking to fem-boy! We're just as powerful as those stupid girls!"

Him gritted his pointed teeth. "_FEM-BOY? Remember who revived you clowns after you were blown up by a stupid little kiss!"_

Princess snickered. She looked over Fuzzy, the amoebas, and Sedusa saying, "The Powerpuff Girls actually kissed you? Either they're really blind or really desperate!"

"Hey!" Boomer yelled. "You're the one whose desperate!" He smiled proudly right before Butch smacked him in the face.

Bossman got an idea. His cohorts looked at their leader in awe. "I say we steal all o' the oranges!"

"Great idea!" Slim commented with all sincerity.

"Yeah, steal the oranges!" Junior echoed.

"SHUT UP!" The Rowdyruff Boys and Him said together.

Fuzzy slammed his fist on the table. "I sey we get 'dem off our propertah-!"

Princess raised a gloved fist. "Fuzzy I swear if you don't-"

Brat, Bubbles punky counterpart, wrapped an elongated pigtail around her arm and forced the rich little girl to sit. "Stop making a fool of yourself, you spoiled little brat!" She snapped.

Princess fixed her shifted tiara on her head. In a snobby manner she said with her nose in the air, "Just because you three grew up in a slum doesn't mean you have to be jealous of my success."

The Powerpunk Girls were swallowing their urges to maul this conceited child. Well, for the most part. Brute cracked her knuckles and said, "I'll shove your success where the sun don't shine."

Berserk and Brat began to laugh out loud as all of the villains eyed them awkwardly. Princess' face turned bright red. Ace did a 'calm down' motion with his hand and said, "Ladies! Ladies! Relax, let's all get back on track 'ere and figure out a way to pound them Powerpuffs into the dirt!"

"Daa, Boss?" Big Billy droned. Ace looked behind Grubber, who spitting a raspberry at Sedusa, and he peered over his sunglasses. Billy continued, "Uhh, aren't we the only ones her with no super powers?"

Ace took a moment to think while Sedusa said to Grubber, "What do you mean 'going thorough menopause?'"

The green skinned leader said, "Well, we have strength in numbers. Wait...I say this all the time you big dolt!"

Billy frowned. "Billy no bolt!"

"Dolt, you idiot! Dolt!"

Soon, everybody was arguing with each other except for Arturo, Snake, and Mojo, who was still planning a devious scheme while blocking all of the childish bickering out.

Arturo, who was to short in the chair so he sat on a pile of books aswell, said to Snake, "I want to argue too!"

Snake shrugged. "Uh...you're ssssshort?"

Arturo's uncovered eye flared up. He stood up on the stack of literature and whipped out Maria.

Snake couldn't help but laugh, "Oh no! Don't comb me to death, shortie!"

The Mexican pressed the button a second time and a switchblade whipped out the bottom. The kid smiled maliciously and Snake's oval shaped eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

He kicked the books out from under Arturo, sending the little guy toppling off the chair and dropping Maria. He got up to his feet and leaped up to Snake's head. The serpent-like teen attempted to pry the furious midget walloping him in the jaw.

The leader of the Council has had enough. "SILENCE!" He screamed.

Him removed a claw from Boomer's neck, who in turn placed Junior back in his seat. Brick and Butch stopped arguing with the Amoebas and returned to their seats. The cross-dresser reluctantly teleported back to his regular seat. Fuzzy put his boomstick away. Berserk and Princess, who was locked in a laser battle, stopped firing. Brute placed the tiara back on Morbucks' head and Brat unraveled her lanky pigtail from the snobby girl's neck, but not without secretly snatching up a golden necklace with a diamond in the center. The Gangreen Gang also ceased their ridiculous squabble.

Mojo's heavy gaze dragged over each villain, intimidating them all except Him, who was pretending to be asleep. The criminal genius ignored this childish behavior.

His short stature not being so menacing, Mojo continued sitting at the end of the table with his purple cape hung over the only fancy chair in the spacious laboratory.

He began, "Look at yourselves! Most of you are..." He paused as he saw the germs, the devil, and the mountain creature. "...around an adult's age. So start acting like it, for you are not! Children is what you're acting like, considering most of you are children, you are evil children nonetheless! So you should be more mature than this nd act like adults! Though you are not, you should! Because you're evil! And-"

Princess, resting her cheek in her hand said, "Get on with it!"

Mojo glared at the girl wearing a yellow powerpuff dress. He continued, "Remember that time we all formed an alliance, trashed Townsville, sang a catchy song, beat the girls, got killed by a gnome, and got revived somehow?" He said enthusiastically.

The villains all gave slow nods and a few others said a drawn out, "Yeeeaaaah?" Like a question.

Berserk, having no respect for the authorities said, "We weren't there idiot!"

The chimp ignored the spitfire from the punk wearing a schoolgirl uniform. "How about we try that again? We form a super villain team and destroy the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Oooor," Berserk persisted, "The Boys and my Girls form a team and destroy those goody goody Powerpuffs. I mean, we almost did it on our own in several different occasions." The siblings to her left nodded in agreement. The Boys weren't so enthusiastic. "What?" Brick said, appalled. "I'm not gonna be seen fighting with some stupid lame-o girly girls!"

Brute spun the spiked bracelet on her left wrist. "You callin' me a girly girl?" She said coldly.

Brat said in a soothing tone. "_Easy Brute."_

The one wearing a ribbon pouted. "I wanted to see Brute kick the snot outta somethin'."

Brat's icy blue eyes stared at her nonchalant sister. "You're a terrible leader."

"I'll start with you!" Brute snapped.

The leader punk didn't care about these empty threats. She wasn't as ruthless as Brute, but she was certainly merciless and dangerous in a fight. "Pfft, don't flatter yourself sister. And you're no princess Brat."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Berserk arched her back and stretched, releasing a relaxed moan intent on teasing the RowdyRuff Boys, though it was completely lost on them. "Oh, nothing. *cough* floozie! *cough*"

Mojo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Enough with your constant bickering! Geez, you're worse than the girls. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we could just-"

A meteor crashed through the roof of Mojo Jojo's observatory, startling the super villains. The object was no meteor, it was actually the Powerpuff Girls looking stern and then alarmed at the enemies present.

"Oh, uh, I see you guys are busy..." Blossom calmly said while rubbing the back of her head.

Mojo got up from his seat, the punks and ruffs floated into the air, and Sedusa's constantly moving hair throbbed more viciously. "Girls," Mojo said soothingly. "we were just talking about you, meaning we were talking about how we're going to destroy you."

Bubbles acted quickly. "No wait! We actually came looking for all of you!"

To her left, Buttercup nodded. "Yeah. We uh..."

Blossom finished, "Need your help."

Mojo raised a brow suspiciously. "Stand down, friends." His pink eyes locked into Blossom's. "Why do you need _our _help?"

The red head explained in detail everything that happened this evening.

Every villain except for the boys, punks, and princess stood in silence. This news place a heavy weight on their hearts.

Mojo said in a monotone voice. "So the Utonium boy returned." He snapped back into reality. "He was such a good boy when I worked with the Professor. I hid in the cupboard when he was going crazy."

"How heroic." Sid Blossom coldly.

Ace recalled where he was that day. "Yeah, when we was in the orphanage I saw the prison down the road get blown up."

Bossman's primitive mind raced through time and remembered where he and the boys were on that day. "Wait a minute...when he got stabbed by your father, a drop of the kid's blood fell into a small puddle. Y' know, the thing out of water? Then I just remember wakin' up and we were talkin' and movin.' I dunno why."

The taller amoeba said in a slow voice, "That's right!"

The intelligent puff guessed, "Chester had Chemical X in his blood. Perhaps it mixed with your DNA?"

The tiny amoeba was puzzled. "Wha?"

"Nothing."

The cross dressing devil was humming, his black lips curled in a smile. "Aaah, Chester Utonium. Certainly a puzzling little soul. So many emotions racing throughout it. And quite honestly," He frowned and dragged his claw along the surface of the table. "that's a soul the world is better off without."

Sedusa ran a brush through her hair. "He was such a good looking boy too. Back when I was a secretary for the mayor, before Bellum's looks got me 'fired,' I was there when he dispatched the police." She let out a dreamy sigh. "The mayor sure was somethin' back then."

Buttercup fought the urge to ask how he looked any different back then.

Fuzzy took in a deep inhale. "He got his darn mitts on mah Ban-Jo!"

"Rrriiigght." The red head spoke sarcastically.

Princess closed her eyes and said with a know-it-all attitude, "I'm in. But ONLY if I can be a Powerpuff Girl for a day!"

The hot-headed puff rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

The only ones not on board were the kids. Butch said in his gruff voice, "Why should _we _help _you_?"

"Yeah!" The punks agreed.

Blossom said with urgency, "Are you kidding me? Did I explain to you how powerful this guy is? This isn't just another 'defeat the villain and thus the day is saved!' This is for the safety of Townsville! Or even the world! Chester, I mean Blackheart, won't stop until he's destroyed everything with hatred. Which, in all honesty, you six have allot of." Blossom felt powerful, laying down the law. "So grow up, stop _acting _like a bunch of babies, and you will be rewarded."

Berserk quirked her brow. "What kind of reward?"

Her noble counterpart replied with, "Depends on how much you help us."

The Powerpunk Girls started whispering amongst each other until Brat finally said, "Okay. We're in."

The puffs dreaded what the punks may want at the end of this journey. The boys were arguing with one another and came to an agreement.

Brick folded his arms and said in his raspy voice, "Fine, we'll help. But the very second this guy is dead, we fight."

Buttercup smirked. "Awesome. Thanks for telling us you're _big _plan."

The puffs glanced at the clock on Mojo's wall and saw that it was nearing seven o' clock.

Mojo slammed his palms on the table, making everyone jump. "Powerpuff Girls, in order to defeat Chester Utonium we must come up with a plan to drain his power. Arrive at the crack of dawn and we'll get to work."

The tomboy groaned and said, "Why do we need to have a plan? We have Him! Him! He could fry this kid in seconds. _And _we also have three times the powerpuffs!"

"That's punks!" Brute snapped in the background, hating anything girly even more so than her counterpart.

"And we're not puffs!" Boomer chimed in.

Him put his claws up innocently and nastily said, "Oh, I'm sorry Buttercup! You can just go right in _and get ripped to pieces once you enter his sight!_"

Buttercup actually flinched at demon's sudden outburst. He sighed, "I've never seen black magic like this. He may even be more powerful than I, but to destroy this spirit for good, we must follow the chimp's plan."

The three of them agreed, though Buttercup was still a little weary. They all flew out of the hole they created up arrival. As they flew home under the starry night sky, Buttercup flew over her sisters and said, "I don't like this girls. What if they turn on us?"

Blossom flatly said, "Than we have nothing left to lose."

This made the toughest fighter swallow hard. '_Is my sister, the smartest girl in town, actually putting her entire faith in our_ enemies?'She silently thought. _'If they're lying, I'll do more than just knock out some teeth.'_

* * *

Finally. It's finished. Blackheart looked down the road to his left, the ground below him, and the carnage to the left. Smashed cars, building debris, and torn up roads littered the surrounding area. Gore was splattered along the pavement and buildings. The strong scent of blood would make any normal person vomit, but Blackheart just wanted to dumpster dive in the stuff. His free hand emitted smoke from the pores. He shot a dark energy beam into a building and carved a message in the brick:

_My sisters are to thank for giving me a second chance at life._

Chester knew the town would understand what that means. He apparated in a cloud of black smoke and flew back to his hideout.

**I had allot of fun writing for these villains. Do you think I did a good job? Or should I write them a bit differently? Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	6. Wanted: Powerpuff Girls

The young heroines raced home, their hearts beating with anticipation and anxiety. They felt prepared to take on Blackheart already. Blossom was feeling pretty confident in herself and the team she assembled. How could _anybody_ match up to the girls and every villain in town? Even without this plan, Chester may not even stand a chance. But something they weren't prepared for is the two dozen tanks and helicopters surrounding their home. The girls all paused in mid flight, bewildered. Why would the military be at their house?

The trio landed and calmly walked towards the front door with an elderly military personnel standing in the way. He held up his hand and said in a loud drill sergeant voice, "Powerpuff Girls! Stop right where you are and put your hands in the air!" The girls held did so in dismay. The officer continued, "You are under arrest for the releasing of a 'severe' level monster, Chester Henry Utonium!"

Blossom was appalled. "What? We're on your side!" She protested with her hands still in the air. "We already have a plan to-"

Four of the several tanks aimed their cannons along with several troops rappelling from the choppers and placing the girls in the sights of carbine assault rifles.

The general stepped forward and knelt down to the girls' eye level. He said in a gentle yet rough voice, "It's okay to put your hands down. It's just protocol."

They cautiously put their hands down. The general continued in a slightly louder tone, "My name is General Oliver, and I'm with the U.S. Army. About two hours ago, we took notice in a tower of black magic located in the Townsville Cemetery. We were originally just going to ask you some questions, but there was a change of plan." He handed the girls a military grade camera. "These pictures were taken just _thirty_ minutes ago." _  
_

Blossom held the camera with her sisters leaning over her shoulders. The pictures she flipped through were devastating. At first it looked like a regular monster attack, but after the third picture of a smashed car, the photos were disturbing images of blood splattered on the pavement, along the walls. The magenta puff shoved the camera into Oliver's hands after a vulgar picture of a baby stroller matted with guts and blood.

Oliver hooked the device onto his belt. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Blossom shook her head and muttered, "What does this have to do with the graveyard?"

She finally put the pieces together, fearing what may become of her family. The general who looked to be in his sixties stood up and looked down saying, "There was a message; one carved into a building. It mentions somebody's 'sisters' giving him or her another chance at life." He took a pause and smiled. "Sound familiar?"

Blossom swallowed and shook her head 'no.'

"Well, let me put it this way. We have reason to believe you are the ones who resurrected Chester Utonium."

In a light-hearted voice, Bubbles said, "But we didn't do it."

Oliver set his jaw. "You unleashed a super-powered criminal, who killed sixty-seven people in just an hour! Where were you then?"

Buttercup was about to snap, but she held her tongue. The general said in a nasty voice, "I always knew congress were fools to trust you girls. We were going to incarcerate you 'experiments' about a week after the 'Planet of the Apes' incident. But at the same time, the crime in this dump of a city declined. So they decided to allow you kids to play hero as long as the town was safe. But because you revived the most dangerous serial killer of all time-"

Blossom argued, "We didn't DO IT!" At that moment, the soldiers all cocked their guns and aimed at the girls.

The general said, "Stand down, gentlemen." He looked back at the girls. "I know bullets can't hurt you kids. But you should know being wanted by the government never ends well for the criminals." He gave a smug grin. "So it would be in everyone's best interest if you kids will come with us, _quietly. _You will be put on trial in ten days while we exterminate the accident caused by you three." He spit chewing tobacco, landing in a repulsive glob at Bubbles' feet.

Buttercup clenched her fists and took a step forward, to the identical troopers responded to. "Why can't we fight this guy? We have a better chance than you clowns!" Her face fell and her expression softened. "Wait, where's the Professor?" Her sisters grew worried.

Oliver said, "He's not here. Probably out to the store. Or maybe hiding somewhere, pissin' his pants." The squad behind him laughed.

The hot-headed girl was getting ready to pounce, but Blossom placed a hand on her wrist, calming her down. Oliver squared his shoulders. "Now if you girls don't mind..." He opened up the back door of his black government sedan, giving a welcoming gesture inside.

The sisters went into a group huddle.

"Girls, I'm scared." Bubbles whispered.

Buttercup scowled. "I ain't goin' to any prison!" She said in a loud whisper. "We're heroes, not criminals! I say we beat 'em up!"

The rational one sighed. "No Buttercup. We're going to stay on the good side of the law and just go in quietly."

"Are you kidding Blossom?" The violent puff snapped. "Did you see what Blackheart could do? They're mincemeat without us!"

"Maybe they'll let us out early?" Bubbles said thoughtfully. The leader replied with a rather unsure sounding, "Yeah, maybe."

"I still think we should pummel 'em." The violent puff said in a nearly inaudible manner.

Blossom grew annoyed with her sister's attitude. "Think about the consequences. We could be outlawed. Nobody would want us! We'd be fugitives."

The forest green puff replied with a grimace. "Fine. But when we see Townsville is ashes in two days, you'll only have yourself to blame for being a bad leader."

"EXCUSE ME?" Blossom yelled out loud. "I'm doing what's best for everybody!"

The general grew tired. "Let's go!"

In a single file line of Bubbles, Blossom, then Buttercup silently and sullenly marched into the backseat of the sedan. Oliver leering at them priggishly.

They sat in the car, in tense silence while Oliver barked military orders at his troops. Oliver opened up the front door, sat down, and started the engine. The blue and green Powerpuff Girls looked out their windows, longing to be free, with the professor, or just having a normal day of crime fighting. Anything but this. Blossom was looking down at her black mary-janes, thinking. After a few minutes of driving Bubbles said in her little voice, "Um, Mister Oliver?"

Oliver looked at his rear-view mirror. "The prison is that way." She pointed at the road back a few blocks.

The senior officer chuckled. "You girls aren't going to jail. You're going to the Toten Mond Superjail." Toten Mond meaning Dead Moon in German.

Blossom's back stiffened. She said to her sisters, "That's where they put some of the most dangerous super criminals in the world!" She looked at the man's withered face through the mirror. "You can't put us there!"

The no-nonsense man smirked, keeping his eyes on the road. "Oh yes we can. Don't worry, I think all of the inmates will be _reeeaaal _happy to see you. It's gonna be a long drive to Rhode Island, and once we're there I'm gonna knock you out with some gas and we'll fly you to the jail. The only reason why I'm warning you girls is because I like the work you did...'till now of course."

"How thoughtful." Buttercup said grimly.

"Hey, look at it this way: At least I don't have you three encased in an armored truck wearing a metal restraining jacket made up of titanium and twenty soldiers pointing guns at your deformed little heads." He referred to the girls' odd appearence, hurting Bubbles' feelings.

* * *

Blackheart was perched on the edge of town hall, watching the black sedan driving by and all of the citizens seeing the Powerpuffs were devastated.

"Hmm, this is going to be...rather annoying." The boy evaporated in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

**11 hours later...**

The girls stirred in their rest. Awakening to only find themselves in a helicopter flying high above the sea.

Oliver on the right of the pilot turned and yelled over the chopper's noise, "Good! You're awake! We'll be in Toten Mond shortly!"

Miraculously, the girls didn't even know they were gassed, or where they even were. It all just happened so fast. They sat in the back of the cockpit like obedient animals, not uttering a word to each other. After four minutes of flying, the massive super prison was in sight.

'Super' was an understatement. The jail resting on a large island was half the size of Manhattan. There were different buildings housing different criminals. A building that looked like a bomb shelter held the villains that used fire. Another on the far edge with it's walls made out of thick concrete housed electric based beings.

A highly guarded tower that looked like the Seattle Space Needle in the center of this rock was keeping the spirit-based villains under lock and key. Him used to be held here, but he managed to escape his power proof cell with the assistance of his possessed cellmates. There were so many different facilities keeping a variety of super villains that it was mind boggling.

And all around this hell-hole was an electric fence with barbed wire on top and watch towers standing in a twenty yard pattern. On each tower was a turret that fired highly corrosive energy rounds. These were used in the army once, but was considered to 'inhumane' so they're exclusive to highly guarded places like this.

The pilot said through his com-link, "This is Toten Mond, this is your home now."

The always angry puff said, "Bite me."

Oliver replied with, "Save it for those hungry monsters." He snickered. "They haven't eaten in weeks."

And that was the girls' introduction to the Toten Mond Superjail.

* * *

**I, personally, am having allot of fun writing this story. But can you guys please review so I know others are enjoying it too? It would really mean allot. :D I'm not trying to seem needy, but I just want to know if there's anybody else liking this!**


	7. March into the Slaughter

The girls were forced to each wear a set of glowing yellow handcuffs as they were escorted into the prison. A pair of the facility's guards, men wearing full body white armor with orange stripes, marched on each side of the single file line with General Oliver up front. Walking down the narrow bridge from the helipad into the immense steel gate, Blossom did her best to keep a cool head while Bubbles was hyperventilating and Buttercup's eyes scanned the few dozen guards on top of the wall. The gates opened up slowly with an ear-piercing screech like it hasn't been opened up for years. The group marched into Toten Mond.

As they walked into the 'welcoming center,' Oliver told the girls their schedules. "At approximately eight o' clock that siren," He pointed at the pole standing on the roof of the mess hall with several blow-horns attached. "will go off and you girls may leave your cells with the block's security escort and it will lead you to the mess hall for breakfast from eight thirty to nine thirty. From there, the escorts will take you to one of our fine laboratories and you will be going through a series of tests."

"Does everybody have the same tests?" Bubbles inquired.

The senior replied with, "Nope. Toten Mond has hundreds of different underground testing facilities, depending on the superhuman. No worries, we have one just for you three. Anyway, at eleven you will be heading to the showers, don't drop the soap by the way." He grinned as a few of the surrounding guards chuckled through their helmet's comlinks.

Blossom quirked her brow. "Isn't that only with guys?"

Oliver couldn't hold back any longer. He took a deep breath after his heart laughter and said, "Allot of these inmates aren't even human. So we just throw everybody into a single bathhouse, over there." Everyone turned their heads to the left and saw a massive dull grey building across the field, wedged in between the jailhouse that held humans with super-strength and another that has prisoners able to shape-shift.

"When twelve o' clock comes along, you will be having lunch in the mess hall. One o' clock: return to your cells for an hour of rest. At two, your councilor will be entering with some bodyguards and that therapy session will last until four, which is when you have dinner. From five to seven, you can do whatever you want outside: Play, get beaten up, killed, a combination of the three. But going inside is off limits. At seven thirty you return to your cells and it's lights out."

Buttercup was in denial about this whole situation. From the end of the line she said, "And we have to do that every day?"

"Yup." Said the guard marching behind her, gripping his LMG.

After about twenty minutes of walking, the girls were led into the welcoming center. The middle aged woman with brown curls at the counter took out three fingerprint sheets with the girls' name scribbled on.

"May I see your left hand please?" She said in a bored voice. The girls floated up to the counter and held out their cuffed 'hands.'

The woman eyed their hand stumps suspiciously. She just dabbed ink on the tip of their hands and marked each paper accordingly. "Walk through the door on the left please."

The old-fashioned wooden door opened and the group marched into a spacious room with three changing stalls. The monotone voice said, "Please remove all items and accessories." At that moment, the energy cuffs shorted out and the robotic chain clanged to the ground.

Bubbles swallowed hard. Oliver gave Blossom a nudge. "Go on." He said reassuringly.

Bubbles looked up and behind her with her lip quivering. "But what're we gonna wear?" She squeaked.

Oliver took off his cap and ran his hand through his thinning grey hair. He placed it back on saying, "You girls aren't considered human. So no prison uniforms. But you will be wearing gowns that are hanging on the racks inside."

The sisters looked at each other with remorse. They each entered their stalls leaving dread and silent tears in their wake. Buttercup removed her dress, undergarments, stockings and shoes, placing them in the pink bin on the bench. She eyed the 'gown' awkwardly. It wasn't a gown. It was basically just a white plastic table cover with jagged holes cut for the arms and head. She managed to fit her head in without tearing the plastic too much. Buttercup never felt so...helpless. She felt the draft blowing in between her uncovered knees That the gown barely went over. Her bare feet on the cold stone floor forced her to remain afloat.

Blossom removed her clothing and quickly threw the plastic gown over her bare figure, spiting the feeling of being so revealed. She tore off her red bow she almost never removed, angrily chucking it into the bin. She ripped out the hair clip, allowing her luscious orange hair to spread around in a tangled mess on her back. She floated in the air just high enough for the lengthy hair to be lifted off the dirty stone floor.

Bubbles let her tears silently shed as she stripped her belongings and dropped them into the pink bin. The 'gown' actually made her colder than she was without it on. Her lanky blonde hair fell to her shoulders without the ties. During the entire process Bubbles whispered to herself repeatedly, "I'm not a bad girl."

With shame, humiliation, and depression weighing on their shoulders, the girls floated out of the stalls. The guards slammed the energy cuffs back on their wrists, forming a yellow energy ring around each one.

"Let's go to your jailhouse." Oliver said in an unusually chipper voice.

So the girls were silently escorted across the soundless Superjail with no other human being in sight. The mid afternoon sun burned brightly, making the girls' outfits highly uncomfortable. They stood in front of the largest building in Toten Mond, the one for monsters. Oliver put his hand on the scanner and the double doors slid open.

* * *

Back in Townsville, things were peaceful. There was a soldier standing at every corner, literally, three assault choppers watched the skies, and at each end of town, there was a temporary military camp holding dozens of troops and tanks. The citizens never felt safer when the girls protected the town. They assumed the villains weren't committing any crimes due to the increased firepower. But that wasn't it. They all kept their word, even the punks and boys. The super criminals all met at Mojo's observatory on time, except for the girls.

Berserk grimaced. "Where're those stupid girls?"

Mojo held his hand up in a calming gesture and said, "That doesn't matter at the moment. We can start building, as in constructing the machine, without them. But we need those three insipid girls for the final touches. For they are the key to it's completion. Besides, the human's armed forces will provide us with much needed time before Chester Utonium goes on a rampage."

And the super villains got to work on the machine. But Blackheart wasn't going to attack. He wasn't even in Townsville. So where is he? He's flying towards Toten Mond disguised as a cloud of black smoke high above the guards' field of vision.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. It was going to be longer but I'm lazy right now. :P**


	8. Inside Toten Mond

**Warning: This chapter is going to contain allot of familiar villains from other media. Every character belongs to their respective owners.**

The gang walked through the spacious doorway of the monster cell block labeled, 'Ungeheuer.' The girls floated in a calm, single file line with all guns drawn on them. Inside Ungeheuer was what looked like a massive hangar. On one side was an immense door, and the other side was a hallway that led to the rest of the bastille.

"Every prisoner here has a shock collar that would detonate if they...become disagreeable, if you will." The devious general explained, "But you mutants aren't getting one. Not yet. We trust three good little girls will be on their best behavior if they ever want to see land again."

Even in a time of great anguish, Bubbles couldn't help but ask, "What's in there?" She said pointing at the massive door on the left.

Oliver looked up at the massive industrial door that looked bolted shut with massive clamps, as if trying to keep whatever was in there trapped. He growled. "In there? One of the most destructive forces mankind has ever faced. Here, take a look." He approached the door and slid a small panel with a window just big enough to see what's inside.

The kids all crowded around the window to see the 'destructive force.' It was just a regular old monster. The creature had four tall, spider like appendages with four bony clawed fingers. Each wrist and ankle had a massive steel clamp welded into the thick concrete wall. Hanging from his waist were the stumps of two extra claws that have been severed, supposedly when he arrived. His short, fat, tail that split into three midway through pathetically flopped on the ground. Around it's neck was an electric collar that shocked it's pair of lungs hanging on the outside from the temples. His massive under-bite showed only a few car sized canines. The immense black eyes on either side of it's head showed, not aggression, but fear and misery. It didn't even bother acknowledging the gaze from across the room as he set his large head down on the cold floor.

Buttercup seemed negligent whereas Bubbles seemed to pity this creature in distress. Blossom looked up at the general and four security guards. "_This _is the most destructive forces mankind has ever faced?" She grimaced at the military operative.

Oliver wrinkled his brow. "This monster may seem helpless, but wait until you've seen him in action. We've dubbed it 'Clover' after the whole New York fiasco. A freakin' nuke just knocked it out. We lost New York for this, so it deserves what it gets."

Buttercup's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Wait, so _you _nuked New York City? The news just said it was a terrorist attack! We could've stopped it! This is-this is just inhumane!" As if right on cue, Clover let out a pained whine as another shock ripped through the nerves of his blackened lungs.

Oliver wiped sweat from his chin. "Now you listen here young lady, we don't need to call you everytime there's a monster attack somewhere around the world. They've been around since 1933. We know how to handle 'em. But Clover here is different. Not even a nuke could kill it, just rendered him unconscious. So we brought it here for study."

Blossom protested. "This isn't study, this is torture!"

Oliver didn't have time or patience to talk about monster rights. He had to get back to Townsville. "Shall we escort to your cells?"

They did so without debate. The guards led them to the right, into the hallway that split into the rest of the jailhouse. After making several turns, passing by differently labeled cell blocks, they arrived at Block C. Upon entering this sector, the girls noticed behind a clear glass window was a black sludge-like stuff scrambling around the floor and up the walls, trying to find a way out. A piece of tape stuck to the glass and was written in a sharpie said, "Symbiote."

Across from this cell was a giant spider resting in a giant web. Bubbles cowered at the very sight of it. The next set of cells had a Wolfman on the right and Swamp Thing in the left pen, it's red eyes locked on the passing group. The next cage was empty and the one across had a floating black sphere, just bobbing up and down. The tape on this cage had, 'Secret Avatar' written on it.

A guard lightly tapped Blossom's back with the butt of his gun. "Go on. Get in there." He gestured at the vacant pen.

"But what about my sisters?" She said with her voice quaking. Though the headstrong leader wouldn't admit this on any normal day, she secretly couldn't stand being separated from her sisters.

"They'll get their own cells." The guard spoke in a static-y voice through his helmet.

The red head floated in, keeping her hands at the sides of her short plastic gown. The guard slammed the door shut, locked it, and took out a sharpie. He wrote on the piece of tape, 'Blossom: Prisoner 824'

* * *

Blackheart hid under an adjacent rock poking out the meager shoreline of this super prison. He gripped his chest with a clawed hand, baffled by the large wave of hate entering his power levels. It was like getting hit by a freight train.

He gritted his sharp teeth and muttered to himself, "It gotta camp out here. Just for a few hours, long enough to absorb this hatred. If I attack now it'll kill me, like if somebody took an overdose of drugs."

And he just closed his multicolored eyes and slept under the stone. He knew from the moment there was an attack on Townsville, Buttercup will predictably play anti-hero with her sisters in pursuit.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_It's the first day here and already I could tell my stay is gonna be rotten. These 'cells' have just a mattress to sleep on, covered with mold. It's disgusting! There is a toilet in the corner, but I really don't wanna go while this purple slime thing with an eyeball is looking at me. Don't even get me started on the showers. They suck! No walls, no privacy. It's just you, your loofah, and nine hundred other prisoners in this Grand Central sized bath house. This creepy clown guy with sharp teeth kept staring at me while I took my shower, and I was really uncomfortable already. I had my first prison yard fight, y'know, like in the movies! This big muscular guy came up to me while I was sitten' on a bench and announced in the dopiest voice ever, "I'm the Juggle-Nut!" Or somethin' like that. I responded by giving him a can of whoopass! All of the prisoners were amazed, as if they've never even heard of me before. How long have these guys been here? _

_The food here is also terrible. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner, they serve us this nasty grey slop that tastes worse than the Professor's chili! Man, I miss him. And the rest of Townsville. I just hope to whoever's up there to not have that Blackheart creep destroy my city. If push comes to shove, I'm just gonna book it with my sisters and get out of here. Who cares about becoming a fugitive? I just wanna know Townsville and the rest of my friends are safe._

_-Prisoner 825 A.K.A. Buttercup_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_ It's day two here and already I wanna go home! This place stinks! Stinks! Stinks! Stinks! How could the army do this to us? We're the Powerpuff Girls! They didn't even have proof we resurrected Chester! When the morning siren went off, I mistook it for a Nuclear Assault drill. That's what it sounded like! So I hid under my mattress like a dummy while my across-the-cell neighbor, a big tadpole thing, ogled me awkwardly. I found out that our guards take my sisters and I to the shower house while the real monsters are taken by special handlers for bathing and feeding. Speaking of bathing..._

_The shower situation makes me feel so exposed! There is this witch here I became friends with. Her name was Malefi-something, so I just call her Mallorie. I first came across her yesterday in the showers. There was this really creepy electric dude named Max. He kept electrocuting my water, almost making me cry. But then Mallorie came in and with a flick of her wrist Max was turned into a goat. This seemed to be routine, as none of the inmates seemed to care. So I hung out with her today, though she seemed to be a little brooding for my taste. But hey, you need friends in this place. Everybody needs friends! I still miss Professor and Octi very badly. I also feel really bad for Clover. At night, I can hear him moaning and wailing like he's calling for his mom and dad. Sorry if the ink's a bit smudged on this, but I can't help but think about home. Perhaps Clover and I aren't so different. Well, I'd better finish this before the text becomes unreadable. _

_-Prisoner 826 A.K.A. Bubbles_

* * *

_Dear Log,_

_It's day four, and I don't think I can stand this place any longer. I mean, I'm usually the most durable emotionally out of my sisters, but I'm really falling apart here. I haven't seen my sisters since we were separated, the showers make me feel self conscious, and the food served is repulsive. But the worst of them all are the tests. The physical ones before lunch are just silly inkblot tests, to see if we are criminally insane. Then they let us test out powers. I think I exceeded the scientists' expectations when I obliterated a diamond with my heat vision. They make me feel like I'm nothing more than an experiment, a tool for destruction. Maybe Blackheart was right. My flight speeds have potential to break the sound barrier, isolating my relationship with the scientists even further. Word somehow got around Toten Mond, and now even the all powerful Malebolgia and Mephisto are terrified of me. I never knew just how powerful I was. It's actually making me kinda scared. What if I get taken away to be dissected? Or what if the government wants to reproduce an army me? With the recent turn of events of the 'feds labeling me as an experiment and just throwing my sisters and I into this insane correctional facility, I've grown to not want to trust people anymore. I don't want that. I like trusting people. But now, everyone's trying to get me. Oh well. Hopefully this all turns over soon._

_-Prisoner 824 A.K.A. Blossom_

* * *

**Day six...**

It was dinner. Buttercup was sitting by herself across a muzzled, chained-up Xenomorph getting fed through an odd I.V. device. A prisoner wearing a green tinted coverall sat down next to the young disheartened heroine. He had groomed chestnut brown hair, dark eyes, and adjusted his purple tinted glasses. Buttercup quit stirring her bowl of grey slop and shifted her gaze towards the man. He looked down at her with an award winning grin and held out a hand, "Edward Nigma, at your service!" He spoke in a newscaster type voice.

Buttercup looked at his hand, not accepting the handshake. "I know you. You don't have any powers. Why're you here?"

Edward laughed. "Oh my simple minded friend, haven't you heard? No prison can even dream of holding my superior intellect for at least an hour? Only a child could be kept in one of those playpens. So, they threw me here." He said in a bored tone, "Finally. A challenge." Buttercup zoned out halfway through his egotistical speech.

While she one hand was supporting her head as the other stirred through the abominable slop, Nigma said, "Riddle me this: What CITY is in between the TOWN of doomed and the VILLAGE of destruction?"

Buttercup grunted, "You're gonna be somewhere in between dyin' and dead if you don't leave me alone."

The criminal mastermind gave a crooked smile. "Riddle me this: What supergirl is going to be thrown onto a dissection table with her entrails hanging out and her Chemical X being drained into a cellophane blood pack for murdering a friendly inmate?"

Buttercup refrained from wailing this creatin' across the cafeteria. "Fine." She sighed. "What was that first one." She decided there was nothing else to do.

"I said: What CITY is in between the TOWN of doomed and the VILLAGE of destruction?"

The girl thought for a few moments and gave up. "I don't know." She didn't care.

Riddler smiled. "Typical buffoon."

A familiar voice behind him said, "It's Townsville, I guess." The pair turned their heads and much to Buttercup's relief, it was her astute sister, Blossom. Though it took a second to recognize her after not being in contact with her for six days and her unkempt hair carelessly hanging around her torso in a bushy mess without the horn-shaped bow.

Buttercup flew towards her sister and embraced the girl without hesitation, wrapping their bare arms around each other tightly. Edward was looking at the two, rudely pretending he was falling asleep.

Blossom released her hold on Buttercup and said in a level voice, "What's going on in Townsville?"

Nigma grinned. "My sources tell me that a bloody war is ravaging your sloth-intelligence city." He said in a teasing voice.

The pair looked at eachother, shocked, dismayed, unwillingly having to face reality.

Blossom said, "We have to find Bubbles." And the two flew out of the cafe.

**It was fun making references to all these characters lol. The next chapters starting with this one will start becoming lengthier and get the ball rolling. ****Reviews are loved! **


	9. Jailbreak

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" The girls searched throughout the super prison looking for their naive sister. Once they slipped into the front door of Ungeheuer, the oversized steel door was infiltrated by a hole formed by the cut of a thermal eye-beam.

The baffled puffs looked at eachother. "She did _not._" Buttercup said in disbelief.

The young girls flew in through the forced opening and found Bubbles with her eyelids drawn, slowly running her hand across Clover's resting head. His window sized eyes were closed shut and his gusty breathing was even. Blossom made a panicked hand gesture and saying in a loud whisper, "Get over here now!"

The second Bubbles stopped her rhythmic pat, the extraterrestrial monster's eyes slowly opened. He picked his head up and glared at the three with a pair of murky, pleading, eyes. It breathed rapidly and tugged at his immobile wrists held down by metallic clamps.

Bubbles gave her sisters a somber look. "Please girls. We have to help him...he wants to see his mommy and daddy."

Blossom took a moment to come up with an answer that wouldn't make Bubbles cry. "Look, Bubbles. We can't just let a monster loose in this crazy place. We need to break out and get back to Townsville. A little birdie told us something big is going down."

The agitated puff folded her arms. "An annoying birdie..." She muttered

The fragile little girl's eyes welled up with tears. Buttercup said in annoyance, "Fine, we'll let him run loose. Once we're done with Blackheart we'll come back here and bring 'em home."

Bubbles pumped a fist in the air signaling a victory. "Yay!" Her soft, wavy hair bounced through the musty air.

She flew towards the left clamp with Clover watching her intently. Blossom shot a dirty look at her irresponsible sister. "I couldn't help it. She gave me those Bambi eyes."

Once the carefree little girl cut through the left clamp, Clover inspected his hand, turning it over multiple times and wriggling his multi-jointed fingers. The clamp dug scrapped the skin off the poor creature's wrists and ankles, revealing bone and tissue. Bubbles cut through the other one and the pale grey monster looked at both claws, astounded emotions swam through the permanent look on it's face.

Bubbles melted the joining point of the electric collar. It made an echoing thud onto the ground. The monster took in a deep breath, his protruding orange lungs inflated to the size of hot air balloons. From the outside of the gate, a rapping was heard against the metal. "Powerpuff Girls, we know you're in there!" A guard shouted.

They rolled their eyes at the guards thinking they'll come out quietly. Bubbles finished cutting through the third brace, causing Clover to get a little riled. He was pounding the ground with his fists in excitement, itching to get out.

Security seemed to have finally caught on. "Girls, stop what you're doing! You have no idea what force your releasing!" One guard yelled from the outside.

But it was six days too late for that. The azure puff finished cutting through the last brace holding Clover's crooked hind leg. He shifted around the foreclosed room, getting a feel for the ability to move again. The girls looked up at the monster with awe. He sat down on his hind legs, puffed his chest out, arched his rocky spine, inflated his air sacs, and released a window shattering roar. Clover's wide maw folded like an onion being split in half, revealing dozens of curved bone crushing teeth.

Without hesitation, Clover bashed his skull against the door, causing the hole the girls made to cave in. He bashed his head once more while the girls watched the creature have some fun. He shoulder charged the door and the hole looked big enough to fly an airplane through. He wrapped a claw around each side and pulled it open. The soldiers were firing their machine guns and RPGs at the monster, obviously doing little to no damage. He watched the soldiers run away, screaming for more back up. His lungs inflated and he released another whale-like roar. The unstoppable force managed to pry the hole big enough to fit his hardy shoulders through and he stepped out, slowly putting one gaunty claw after the other. His short tapered tail waved in rhythm.

The girls, whose eyes were comically widened, snapped back into reality as Clover crashed through the roof that was way too leveled for the ten story monster.

They followed out his path of destruction and out the hole in the ceiling. They ignored the newly freed monster fighting the scalding laser cannons along the wall and the prisoners on the ground running in terror or cheering for the monster.

Buttercup flung her hands in the air, "What do we do know?"

Blossom pointed to the left, towards the rising orange sphere. "The sun comes up that way, behind Townsville in the morning. We just have to fly there as fast as we can."

The cannons were preoccupied with Clover, giving the girls the perfect opportunity to escape. It was exhilarating: The girls dodged through lasers, flew over the steel gate, guards were shouting in megaphones to come back, and soon...Toten Mond was a distant memory. For now.

* * *

Oliver patted a wounded soldiers knee. "You're gonna be okay son."

He looked over the rows and rows of wounded soldiers. In the distance, the explosions of missiles and the rattling of machine guns were heard, followed by the distinctive sound of an energy blast being fired and the choir of screams and crashes with the occasional thud of falling debris from nearby buildings.

_That's about another six dead, seven wounded. _Oliver grimly thought. He hoped the dwindling rescue team made haste and retrieved those men while another battalion of troops were dropped off to join the slaughter. The general, going onto day five without sleep, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his grimy forehead. They only thing that calmed his nerves was the comforting thought that civilians were evacuated out of town by boat, though this monster sunk a couple.

A sergeant came to Oliver from the communications tent with a cell phone. "Sir, it's Toten Mond. They said it's urgent."

He grabbed the black cellular device from the marine's hand and put it up to his ear. "Hello?" He said in a disheartening voice.

A guard said in a panicked, breathless, voice, "Sir! It's the Powerpuff Girls! They've escaped and released the Cloverfield Monster! It-you're not gonna believe me, but it _flew _away. Up into the sky! A few of the prisoners managed to escape though, we're just detonating their collars now."

Oliver was baffled, but not at the prison riot. "Son? Did you just say the Powerpuff Girls _escaped?"_

"Yes sir."

Oliver put down the phone, looking out into the setting sun. "Thank God."

* * *

**One week since Blackheart's revival: 12:17 p.m.**

With their matted hair whipping behind them, the girls soared through the warm air, looking like pink, blue, and green blurs to the naked eye. Townsville was mere kilometers away after a rough thirteen hour flight with no breaks. But once the silhouette of the city became clear, it was evident the place was ravaged by war. They sullenly flew down the streets of the massive city. Roads were torn. Blood coated nearly every square foot. Once mighty skyscrapers were nothing more than decrepit piles of rubble and glass. The shells of tanks and the husks of fighter jets were lodged into the sides of buildings, roofs, or rubble. The dark cloudy sky was fitting.

The fighting just hours before was silenced. Blacheart decided to take a break. Much to the girls' relief, Mojo's observatory remained untouched around the scalded park of Townsville, as well as their home.

"Come on girls," Blossom said in a brave tone. Her long orange hair draped around her face like a curtain. "Let's suit up and get to Mojo's. Hopefully they've finished their super-weapon."

So the trio went to their abandoned suburban home with a section of the corner blown off, presumably from the cross-fire of an earlier battle. The girls assumed their father and most of the population has been safely evacuated; they will be returned home once Blackheart has been dealt with.

So the girls removed their uncomfortable plastic gowns after putting on undergarments. They donned their trademark dresses, stockings, and mary-janes. Blossom held her hair back into it's neatly combed style with a hair clip and large red bow. Bubbles used light blue hair ties to bring her scraggly blonde hair back into pigtails.

They felt more relaxed in their normal clothes and enthusiastically flew out the three circular windows towards Mojo's hideout. Crashing through the roof was more of a habit as they unintentionally smashed through the boarded up hole caused just a week ago.

Every super villain that was present turned towards the source of the crashing. They all seemed less than surprised as they all sat at the council table. Though the Gangreen Gang, who seemed callous to the situation of Townsville being destroyed, didn't look up from their poker game.

The Rowdyruff Boys couldn't help but give sly grins. "You girls sure took your sweet-ass time." Brick said in an oddly pleasant tone.

Him didn't seem very pleased. "_Where were you little brats?"_

The chimp made a calming gesture to the demon on his right. "Relax you bipolar demonic wraith. We just finished building the device last night. They're right on time."

Fuzzy stopped strumming his banjo. "Dem militia men are gettin their bootays kicked." He gave a hillbilly laugh.

Blossom sincerely said, "We're really sorry everyone. We were sent to this awful prison called Toten Mond and we-"

Brat rudely interrupted, "Who cares?"

Bubbles narrowed her eyes at the evil counterpart.

The Amoeba Boys slithered into the room with Bossman saying, "Duh, we saw that Chester guy fly back to his base in the Utonium house through your magnify-thingy."

Bubbles giggled at the germ's naivety as Blossom said with a faint smile, "Uh, you mean a telescope?"

The simian genius got up from his fancy old fashioned chair. "Now that the girls are here, out of jail, we could finally rid the world of the Utonium boy (killing him) and putting his soul to rest. Let us make haste!" As he walked out the door leading down into the staircase, his purple cape flowing in the ever=present draft. He paused and looked at the girls saying, "I'll explain what you need to do along the way."

Him followed, his high heeled boots clicking across the glossy tiled floor. The Gangreen Gang put down their cards and followed behind the demon with Fuzzy taking his boomstick off the hat rack once he passed it. The green teenagers seemed peeved they didn't finish their game, but appeared assertive as Billy carried a large sack carrying various weapons. The Amoebas slithered out next to Princess, who was already suited up in her Powerpuff gear. Lastly, the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpunk Girls floated out the door with mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

Brute said, "Finally, I get to beat the crap outta somethin'!"

"I know, right?" Butch agreed.

The Powerpuff Girls followed, blood rushing thorough their pulsing veins and hearts beating fast. This was it. All of the sacrifices they've made will finally pay off.

* * *

Blackheart sat on the couch in the living room of the Utonium residence, worn out from that exciting yet tiring battle. He enjoyed fighting the U.S. military. They provided...somewhat of a challenge.

An unsettling scent drifted into the room. His heavy eyelids shot open, he sniffed the air as his yellow and purple eyes shot around the vacant room. He smelled perfume. _Last time I smelled that was-_His mind flashed images of the girls in rapid succession, finally ending with the heroes heading towards that observatory resting on top of a mountain. His vivid eyes contrasted with the pale complexion of his face.

But the evil spirit was not concerned. He was actually excited to finally face his little sisters.

In a low voice Chester said, "I'm ready, my sisters. Show me that you're all grown up. Show me that you're old enough to take on your brother. Show me that you're ready...to become a true member of the Utonium family: _Dead." _

His worn chapped lips curled into a smile as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and tipped his fedora to cover his eyes, relaxing before the family arrived.


	10. Blackheart vs The Villains

_So here we are... _Blossom thought, _In a time of need, our arch-enemies become unexpected allies. Huh, allies...more like a pack of misfits. But this is the best we've got. If we defeat_ _Blackheart_,_ what then? Does everybody lapse into the sides of good and evil once more? Or has this battle changed everyone? Only time will tell._

The team was led by Mojo into the basement of the observatory. Sitting in the middle of a circular garage was a titanium sphere the size of a tank. Buttercup looked at it in disbelief.

"_This _is the super weapon that's gonna kill the all-mighty pissed off demon?" She crossed her arms and glared at the chimp.

Mojo' eyes narrowed at the judgmental girl. "There's more to it than this. Watch, and feast your eyes upon my greatest invention ever!"

He reached into the front pocket of his blue tunic and took out a set of car keys. He pressed a red button on one attachment and the super-weapon made a car beeping sound. Six ports going around the ball opened and a mechanical spider leg extended from each hole. It managed to stand itself up, the legs managing to augment the device to the height of a building. The top of the sphere split in half down the middle and a giant laser gun protruded from the top, almost bumping against the ceiling.

Buttercup was still unimpressed. "We're gonna defeat him with a giant laser?"

Mojo's green skinned turned bright red. "Let me explain how the device works!"

Using his primate capabilities, the simian genius was able to climb one of the spider-like appendages and sit inside the open cockpit where the laser was projected. He pressed a glowing blue button and the butt of the weapon flipped open.

The monkey explained, "Alright girls. When I have the Utonium boy locked on and in my sights, stick your, uh, stumps into the back of the super-weapon and fire. The weapon will extract a little bit of Chemical X from each of you, causing it to build up in power _and _the weapon itself will magnify the intensity of your laser attack. Basically, it will vaporize the Utonium boy, we'll be deemed heroes, and I, Mojo Jojo, will rule the world!" He let out a menacing laugh.

The villains rolled their eyes while the girls simply ignored that last statement. Blossom asked a very prudent question, "If this 'weapon' is going to destroy Chester, then why do we need everyone else to tag along?"

Mojo smiled, revealing a row of sharp teeth. "No need to worry yourselves. I've crunched the numbers, and the probability of this plan failing is a mere fifty-seven percent!" He beamed proudly.

Blossom was dumbstruck. "Fif-Fifty Seven?"

Mojo waved a gloved hand in dismissal. "Do not worry, my hubris little friends. If this plan _does _fail, then we just unleash a full on attack on the Utonium boy. He can't defeat all of us!" The inquisitive girl had no more questions. Mojo pressed a red button, signaling the front door of his garage to open up. "Villains! Let's move out!"

The spider robot rhythmically put one pointed leg after another, making a melodious industrial noise with each step. The gang of criminals followed with the girls leading behind. Together, the team marched through the ruins of Townsville towards the neighboring, relatively untouched, suburban area. The cloudy skies brewed a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightening.

* * *

Chester felt a thunderous march vibrating up his feet. His eyes sprang open. Looking out the window, he saw an sideshow of mutant freaks with the girls floating above. The boy nodded his head and smiled. He picked up his sleek cane from beside the coffee table and he placed his fedora over his gleaming silvery hair. The boy stepped out the front door and he walked down the cobblestone path. The bulk of the team stopped once they were eight yards away. He looked up at the towering spider droid aiming a massive laser gun down at the seemingly innocent boy. He clutched his cane in his right hand, eyes reflecting looks of ferocity.

Mojo powered up the laser, emitting a whining sound. Him's claws became engulfed in an unholy flame. Fuzzy loaded a buckshot into his weapon and the amoebas on his left shifted their old school hats.

The Gangreen Gang reached into the sack and pulled out a weapon. Ace was armed with a bat, Snake had a crowbar, Arturo whipped out his switchblade, Maria, Grubber, wearing a vacant grin, held a chain with a cinder block on the end. Billy was just going to use his blunt strength. Sedusa's hair thrashed more violently and beside her, Berserk and Brat stood on their ribbons and pigtails to make themselves look more taller. Princess floated above the group with the use of her jetpack and her black gloves illuminate a yellow glow. To her left, Brute cracked her knuckles. The Rowdyruff Boys floating beside the duo clashed their fists together excitedly. And at the far end of the group, the Powerpuff Girls stood on their feet with their arms crossed and looking like they wanted a fight.

But the true child of Professor Utonium was not concerned. In fact, he was rather disappointed that this was the best his sisters could come up with. "In the town's darkest hour, they call upon you lost creatures to defend it." His words dripped acid.

Blossom stated, "You aren't Chester Utonium. Your just a pale imitation, a hollow shell that only kills for the sake of killing."

The 'shell' couldn't help but snicker. "After everything that you've been through in life, _that's _what you think? I'm trying to save the world from evil."

"You kill everyone! We're the heroes, not you!" The azure puff roared.

Blackheart tossed his cane into the air, catching it with his other hand. "You girls just delay the inevitable. Throw a bad guy in jail, he'll be out committing crimes before you could bat an eye. Are you girls really heroes? Or are you just another cog in the machine of the legal system? The officers in-any country, really, get paid whenever you do their job and they spend their 'justified' wages on whatever they please."

They stopped to think about this statement while Blackheart continued. "You're nothing but a bunch of hacks. All of you. I'm trying to make a difference, and you think stopping me will make the world a better place?" He closed his eyes and hung his head low. "My whole world turned it's back on me. My family abandoned me. I was expecting you girls to understand. But no. Just kill and everything will be better."

He spoke in a solemn voice. "I don't _want _to do this. I don't even want to be alive. But _this _is what I have to do to make sure no one has to suffer the pain and torment I have." He smiled a little. "Huh, I guess life is just revolved around killing, just to give people the happiness they deserve. I want to end their suffering while you three prolong it to trick people into thinking they're happy."

The leader said, "There's more to life than just killing."

Bubbles added, "Like family!" And Buttercup said, "And friends!"

Blackheart's eyes flared open. "Life is nothing more than an open road, and one that you walk _alone._"

The girls clenched their fists. "You don't have to go around slaughtering innocent people There's always gonna be a little anger in everyone." Blossom said determinedly.

The boy gave a toothy grin, showing rows upon rows of fangs. His sorrow was replaced with rage. "Then I guess the whole world has to die. You girls don't have what it takes to go through with it, do you? Well _I _have the guts! And I am taking this thing ALL THE WAY!"

He rose up into the air with both arms outstretched. The team of villains scrambled, not allowing the boy to gain the upper hand.

From the cockpit of the android, Mojo said, "Now girls!"

The port on the back opened, and the girls obediently stuck their fists in the machine. Three small needles drilled into their veins, making them cringe. It took a tiny blood sample and the girls fired a laser blast from their hands. The machine lit up a vibrant purple, and a yellow energy blast shot out of the cannon. The magnified energy bolt hit the floating Blackheart in the chest, blasting him through the Utonium house and demolishing it.

The villains all surrounded the rubble intently. Out of nowhere, the demon blasted through a stack of broken plywood, burying the ruffs under some bricks and floorboards. He stared at everyone below. "My turn."

He stretched out a clawed hand to the robot and made a crushing gesture with it. The metal began to crack, the primate managed to escape the spider robot slowly balling up into a misshapen steel orb. Blackheart made a pushing gesture and the ball went soaring into space with the girls still attached. Their screams echoed out into the beyond for miles.

In the distance, Princess shouted, "Nice plan _dummy_!"

"Shut up!" Mojo yelled.

The Rowdyruff Boys surrounded Chester and simultaneously fired red, blue, and green lasers from their hands at the boy. _These guys are gonna be easy. _Chester thought smugly. While getting pelted with a barrage of colored beams, Chester consumed the hot-headed boys' anger and reflected it back upon them. The three fell out of the sky, dazed and weakened. But Butch's anger was too much, being the most violent Ruff. All of his hatred for the girls, Chester, the other villains, and Townsville caused his heart to _explode_. Blood ran out his mouth, onto the torn up asphalt.

Blackheart shot purple lightening at Princess, to which she avoided and shot yellow lasers from her hands. The attack scalded the boy's left hand he clenched it and dashed towards the wealthy girl. But he was stopped when Sedusa's hair wrapped around his ankle and pulled him towards her. She looked into his shining eyes and said, "Come on, sweetie. If you give up now, I'll make it worth your wile." She gave a seductive grin.

But this trick did not perk the boy's interest. In fact, he swallowed a scream of rage, looked at her in the eye, and said, "The last time I was tricked by a pretty face didn't end well for her." He referred to his late mother. The boy broke free of Sedusa's grasp, grabbed a tendril of hair and tossed her into the Gangreen Gang.

Mojo pulled out a blaster holstered in his belt. He fired a few rounds of red energy at the attacker, one hitting him in the shoulder. He slowly turned his head growling and snarling until Fuzzy took a pot-shot from the street below. The shot missed and caught the boy's attention. He bolted down, grabbed the pink hillbilly's boomstick, and smashed it over his head.

The lumpkin didn't stagger. His figure turned dark red as he hollered into the spirit's face, "You dun broke mah propertah!"

He grabbed Chester's arms and pulled, attempting to rip them out of their sockets. The lumpkin's strength was no match for the infernal boy's power. He kicked both feet up, hitting the redneck in the jaw and losing his grip on the enemy. Chester charged up a super-punch at the dazed lumpkin, his fist crackled with dark energy.

But a ribbon wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. Chester grimaced at the girl that looked like his mother, but not as much as Blossom did. Berserk held her ground, but the demon's strength was to great. He flung his wrist forward, sending the punk flying towards him and landing on top of the dazed hillbilly.

He turned and right in his face was Brute, the violent powerpunk. She swung a fist at him, which he blocked. She swung another and he blocked it again. The gothic punk became annoyed, starting to flail her fists madly at the reflexive boy. After the eight failed strike, Blackheart joined his four finger together, and from the ends of their tips was a giant blade formed from Brute's increasing anger. He grabbed her by the neck and ran the large curved blade through her heart. Brute gasped for air. She coughed up blood onto Chester's silk shirt. Soon her body went limp.

From behind him, Berserk screamed, "BRUTE! NO!' She stood on her high heeled boots on top of the unconscious furry lumpkin, her eyes brimmed with tears. She leaped at the Utonium screaming bloody murder. Her four ribbon wrapped around the boy's neck while Brat savagely _bit _the kid's neck while her lengthy pigtails whipped him in the face. Trying to shake them off, Chester inconspicuously surged Brat's negative emotions through Berserk's ribbons like conductors, shocking the two of them.

He picked them up with one clawed hand and spat, "Worthless..." He cast Berserk aside, her schoolgirl outfit emitting a burning smell. She slumped against the curb of the side walk, unconscious but not dead.

Brat he still held. She groaned and uselessly fought against the enraged beast's grasp. He raised a claw, about to kill her when suddenly, Mojo and Princess shot him in the back with their energy weapons. He swallowed the pain and opened up his right hand, absorbing all of their hate filled energy as sustenance. They thought he was getting hurt, trying to deflect it. He was getting stronger and stronger as he held the nastiest punk in his other hand to absorb her hatred.

* * *

But where was Him? The girls rocketed through space, flying past Mars while worthlessly flying in the opposite direction to slow the crushed weapon down. After all hope seemed lost, the girls started to slow down. But how? They looked around the surface, trying to find the source. But they were both shocked and amazed to see Him pushing the ball forward with ease. Once it was slow enough, he sank his lobster claws into the metal. After a mere three seconds, the ball spontaneously detonated, sending debris into the deep space without harming the girls.

They were at a loss for words. Blossom rubbed the back of her head and said, "Wow Him...uhh..."

"Thanks?" Bubbles said, unsure if that's what she should be saying.

Buttercup looked at the grinning devil. "Yeah, we would've never stopped if you haven't came along."

Him's swampy green eyes dragged over the three. "Don't take this personally girls. I only did this because the fools down there can't possibly defeat Utonium with their silly gadgets. Let's get there before things get worse."

And the feminine devil wisped the trio away with a red cloud that gave a strong scent of spices.

* * *

Blackheart stamped the ground, sending a wave of black energy ripping through the pavement and blasting the laser wielding trio across the street into the remains of his old home. He turned his full attention back onto the blonde haired girl. The Amoeba Boys attempted to save her.

"Hey, buddy!" A thick mobster accent was heard from behind. The moment Chester turned, his face was met with a manhole cover. It clang to the ground as blood ran down Chester's nose. His agitated gaze pierced the grinning amoebas' gel like body. And with just that simple gaze, the boss's cellular body evaporated; turned to dust. His cohorts looked at his remains, a gray fedora, in sorrow.

"Boss!" Junior cried.

Blackheart shot a black laser from each fingertip of his right hand, hitting the two amoebas in their cytoplasm chests and they went flying back. The Gangreen Gang stood up, dazed. Arturo looked up at Big Billy.

"Ay Billy! Throw me up to this pinchazo!"

The colossus did so. He scooped up the midget and chucked him at Blackheart with Maria's stainless steel blade whipped out. He latched onto the boy's arm with his stubby legs dangling. The little guy managed to impale the blade into Chester's wrist. He screamed as blood ran down from the stab with Maria still inside, Arturo was hanging on for dear life. He grabbed the Mexican by the collar, took Maria out of his wrist, and slit Lil' Arturo's throat with it.

Blood splattered onto the villain's face as he threw the corpse back at the rest of the gang.

"Arturo! No!" Billy cried as he rocked the little guy's body in his arms and the rest of the gang surrounded with miserable looks. The black-clad demon picked up Brat, who was trying to silently crawl away.

* * *

**Blackheart's P.O.V.**

I looked into Brat's icy blue eyes. She reminded me of my little sister, Bubbles. Her fear yet determination showed. Their likeness was almost uncanny. For whatever reason, I looked around at all of the defeated and dying villains.

_I don't really want this, do I?_

What the hell was that?_  
_

_All these people are dying. Is this really the right thing to do?_

What was I thinking? No, _who_ was that? That's defiantly not me! Is it? Of course this is the right thing! I mean, they're evil! I'm making the world a better place! They just don't see it yet. Yes...yes this is right. Soon my mom will be proud of me and she'll love me. And my sisters will see too.

_I don't need to kill to make the world a better place._

Who's keep saying that? Yes I do! It's the only way to make people understand!_  
_

I raised my claw at my sister's evil counterpart. The second my sharp fingernails, glowing dark energy, sliced her neck open, she was was dead. Scarlet liquid poured out of her gashes, running down my hand. I slammed her corpse onto the ground and released a maniacal laughter.

* * *

Chester's howling laughter would've made the most bravest of men recoil in disturbance. Who would find this blood bath enjoyable? But that was interrupted when Him materialized with the Puffs beside him. The heroines were shocked at all of the villains littered around the street. Some where dead, others were barely hanging on. The girls tended to the other's wounds as Him battled the escaped spirit of the underworld. The two clashed and locked hands, trying to see who the most powerful spirit is.

His eerie voice nonchalantly said, "You should know Utonium, _I am the most powerful force in the universe!" _

Chester was unfazed, straining to keep his strength up he said, "That's what fails you, Lucifer. You're also the most hate-filled being in the universe."_  
_

The demon's eyes widened in realization once it was too late. Chester stuck both hands glowing with purple electricity. Him felt his body dissolve. He was being ripped apart, hate-filled molecule by hate-filled molecule. He opened up his mouth and released an ear-shattering shrill into the sky. His red skin fell off, revealing not bone, but just evil energy. That's all Him was: an embodiment of anger. All that remained was a pair of high-heeled boots and a red jacket. Chester smiled hungrily as he eyed the horrified girls.

He waved a hand. "Go now girls. Rest up before you decide to face me again. Bury the dead and lick your wounds, because next time I may not be in such a generous mood."

Not knowing what else to do, they did just that. Mojo carried the wounded but breathing Princess Morbucks in his arms. Fuzzy rubbed his aching head and he dragged his split boomstick along the pavement. Sedusa clutched her arm and limped with the rest of the group. Brick and Boomer carried Butch, dried up tears plastered onto their cheeks. Berserk held Brute's and Brat's corpses in her ribbons, her face buried in her hands, sobbing. The Gangreen Gang strut passed the depressed Powerpuff Girls, Billy sniffled as he carried Lil' Arturo's body in his arms.

The girls solemnly floated behind the group as they walked back to Mojo's observatory.

In the distance, at the site of the battle, Blackheart yelled, "And make sure you have a plan better than _that _one!" His hand slumped at the sides of his dress pants. He inhaled deeply and muttered, "Thank god. Another day where I don't have to kill my sisters."


	11. Boomer and Bubbles

A stormy cloud of silent tension hung over the team's head. No one dared to even glance at one another. How could a plan achieve such a devastating failure? It was sloppily made. That's why. Nobody planned a course of attack, not a soul exactly knew just how powerful Blackheart could be, it was just a big slaughter, and the only thing the girls possibly achieved were some personal vendettas from the punk(s) and ruffs. One the squad arrived at the front door of Mojo's volcanic base, the girls stayed outside to talk.

Blossom turned to her sisters, unaware of how devastated they really were at the many casualties of once grand adversaries. "What do we do now?"

Buttercup was beyond shocked. "_Excuse me?" _she said in a loud whisper. "I'm not the brains here, you are! You're the one who thought it was okay to let everyone fight!" During her rant, Buttercup gave her sister a series of powerful shoves. Blossom fell back on a slope of the rough exterior of the volcano.

Blossom pointed at herself, "How do you think I feel? I don't know what's going on in that kid's head! I thought Mojo's plan wouldn't fail!"

The furious puff bared her teeth. "That's right Blossom, you 'thought.'" She made quotations in the air. "Just like you 'thought' making a 'help the town and make it a better place machine' would work. Just like you 'thought' fighting monsters in a flashy pattern would defeat them, and how you 'thought' giving a garden gnome our powers would bring peace. What about the time you 'thought' you were a bad leader, leaving the team? Or when you 'thought' caving in and using the Dynamo would save the town. Face it Red, you just can't think and all of our problems would be solved."

The pink eyed leader was now red eyed. "Now you listen here-"

"NO! YOU listen here! You think you're so tactical and smart when half the time, your big plans fail, like this one! Six people got killed. Six! And along with half the town and military. We ended up breaking out anyway."

Bubbles tried to intervene. "Stop fighting! Please!" She was ignored.

Blossom felt betrayed that her second in command, the girl that always had her back, was against her. "Why do you care about the villains? I'd think that you of all people would actually celebrate."

Wrong choice of words, Blossom. "I'm not that cold-hearted! How could you even think that? You know what, I think Blackheart was right. Maybe _you're _made to be a tool of destruction. You're only in this to play hero!"

The feeling of tears prickled in Blossom's eyelids. Out of blind rage, she slapped Buttercup across the face. Caught off guard, the green puff put a hand over her face and the blue one gasped. Unsatisfied, she slapped her sister across the face again. "You think I'm evil? Look at you! Your attitude, your ingredient, the choices you've made. Hell, even your nickname, 'the toughest fighter' reeks of evil. I may not make the best of choices, but I'm doing my damndest trying to keep everybody safe. You're out of line! So either deal with your own insecurities, or get lost!"

Buttercup's eyes penetrated Blossom's gaze. The pink puff expected a fight, but instead she received only remorse. Before she could apologize, her sister flew away in a rush of green light.

Bubbles looked at her sister with appall. "How could you say that to her?"

The leader blinked absentmindedly, ashamed at what she had just done. "I...I just don't know. She'll be back. Come on, let's see how everybody's doing." She sounded unsure of herself, not even knowing what to do anymore.

She opened up the control box jutting out of a rock and pushed the red button inside. The elevator doors slid open and the two floated inside the spacious lift. The ride felt like years, the pair not even exchanging a glance.

Once they got to the top, the doors slid open. What they arrived too was a series of nasty glances within a funeral home. The pair floated by everyone sprawled across the tiled floor. Princess was unconscious, lying on a medical stretcher with a bandage concealing the upper right half of her face. Sedusa shot a vile stare at the girls, sitting criss-cross on the floor with her left arm in a cast and several band-aids on her flawless face. Slim and Junior had their hats over their 'hearts' and giving their respects to Bossman, whose remains were now just a worn-out old hat.

Berserk was kneeling over two forms with a blanket over each, sobbing loudly and pounding her fist on the ground. Further down, Mojo had a bloody dish towel pressed over the gash on his upper arm. "Hello...girls." He sounded weary, as if trying to avoid the girls yet still attempting to be polite.

The Gangreen Gang had a blanket over Lil' Arturo's body. Billy wept, Ace was rubbing his eyes without removing the sunglasses, Snake gave a sad hiss along with Grubber blowing a pained raspberry. To the far left, Fuzzy had an ice pack on his head, attempting to tape his boomstick back together to no avail.

The remaining Rowdyruff Boys hovered over their brother's body, which was now a grisly sight of guts and entrails dangling out of his stomach. Boomer was fighting back tears, Brick was close to breaking. Soon, Boomer couldn't hold back any more and he started crying. He buried his face into his hands as Brick yelled, "Stop crying you sissy! You're gonna make me.." And he couldn't fight back the urge any longer. Brick let tears flow as he choked on sobs, trying to get a grip.

Then his red colored eyes met Blossom's. He shot over to her in a scarlet shaded blur, fuming with rage. "This is your fault, powerpukes! You just had to drag us in on this little plan because you didn't want to risk losing eachother, so you had to go off and recruit us as your little meat shields!"

The accused absorbed this as her sister went over to console her depressed counterpart. "I'm sorry Brick." She whispered, looking down. "It just didn't go according to plan."

Brick wiped his now bloodshot eyes. "Yeah, you didn't expect all of to make it."

The red head looked past Brick, at her sister rubbing Boomer's back as she talked to him softly. "Now that's not fair, Brick-head! I didn't intend on anybody dying! Why doesn't everybody see that?" By now, all of the villains were looking at the arguing couple. Blossom was now close to tears, feeling responsible for everybody's death. "I'm sorry you lost your brother. I'm sorry all of you lost someone close!" The villains she was referring to nodded sadly. "But we need to rest up. Forget about Chester, let's just..." She took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. "Let's just bury the dead tomorrow, have a moment of respite."

Everyone nodded sadly, Blossom did too. "Good...good."

The leader floated over to Berserk while Brick went to sulk alone at the council table. Bubbles was still with her counterpart. "It's okay Boomer, he's in a better place now."

The dimwitted ruff wiped his eyes of ocean blue. "I know, I know. It's just that...well...I miss him."

The girl nodded as she continued her tender back-rub going in a rhythmic circle. "I can relate. This one time...the Professor was accused of robbing a toystore, though he was just sleep walking." She giggled softly at the silly memory. "A fake SWAT team surrounded him, and supposedly gunned 'em down. My sisters and I was devastated, and not just at the fact we just saw someone die, but the fact that we lost somebody that close to us. I mean, how were we supposed to live? Who would feed us, tuck us in, or read a bedtime story? My life felt like it went black...but then I found out it was just a trick to see if we're trustworthy. Effective, yet I refused to talk to the Mayor for several months." She gave the boy a sad smile. "Better?"

"No." He said, his voice crackling. "That actually made me feel worse. My brother isn't gonna leap out and surprise me. He's gone, I saw it myself." He slowly dragged a yellow blanket over Butch's stenching corpse. "I only have Brick now, and he's just a big dumb jerk."

Bubbles thought for a moment. Floating to his side and in a tender voice she said, "You have me...and my sisters."

The ruff looked into her light blue eyes. "Is this a trick to try and capture me?"

"No!" Bubbles said, feeling hurt. "_Trust _me. Provided you're not a bad guy, I'll spend time with you and we could hang out. Who cares if you're seen with a girl? I'll do whatever you want."

Boomer sniffled. He ran his rand through his angel-wing combed hair. "You'll be like a sister?"

She took his hand into hers. Boomer was dazed, he never felt something as soft and loving as her touch. "Perhaps..." Not knowing what else to say, the pair affectionately pressed eachother's foreheads together, eyes closed.

* * *

Buttercup looked at the Utonium residence, throwing away any thought she had of her sisters. Not knowing why, Buttercup just felt the need to go there. She just felt that Blackheart was misunderstood, that he was actually saving the world and that people were better off in the afterlife. But she needed training, a guidance, a voice to show her the way. And who else but her big brother? He had the answers. He had the right ideas. It was still puzzling to the emerald heroine. One moment, she was furious and depressed at the current situation. Then she thought of what Blackheart said before the fight and something just..._clicked. _

Floating over the demolished house, the girl looked down at it with broad determination. Her lips curled into a little smirk, faith gleaming in her purple and yellow eyes.


	12. The Evil that Runs in the Family

Blossom floated to her sullen counterpart. "Hey." She said softly.

Berserk looked up at her other half. "Just leave me alone..." She said in a shaky voice, her voice sounding exactly like Blossom's.

The puff mulled over on what to say, careful not to enrage the punk. "I'm, uh...really sorry about what happened to you're sisters. I just can't imagine what I'd do if I lost mine."

"Look, I know you're trying to be 'Little Miss Hero' and make all of us feel better, but I'd prefer if you would kindly _fuck off_." She snapped.

Blossom was stunned to hear such vulgar language coming from a five year old. She slanted her brows and nagged, "Why do you have to be like that? If you want friends, you should really change your attitude."

Berserk stood in a blinding pink flash. "Are you kidding? I'm not asking for your pity, and then you come in to tell _me _how I should act? Screw you!" She shoved Blossom, making her stagger a step.

The girl recuperated and rubbed her temples. She slowly opened her eyes to find Berserk huffing, looking down at the two corpses with green blankets concealing them. "I'm...I'm sorry. I've just been going through...allot lately. Blackheart's on a rampage, I don't know how to beat him, and I have no idea where the Professor or Buttercup is. I'm just under allot of stress."

Berserk managed to give a wry smile. "Coming from you, that must have been really hard to admit. You know, being a hubris little do-gooder with a pole up your ass."

The puff stared into Berserk's deep red eyes, her gangly bangs hovering over her forehead. "I'll take that as a complement but seriously, why do you act so nasty to everybody?"

The punk wiped her hands on her plaid skirt and she set her jaw. "Because I'm your exact opposite, dummy. I was made to be nasty towards everybody. Top that with the painful years of being prodded and sliced by Oppressor Plutonium and you've got a really unpleasant little girl."

"Wait, you were 'prodded and sliced' by your father?" Blossom was aghast.

"Yup. My sisters and I we're horribly experimented on by the old man to make us better." She seemed pretty passive about it.

Blossom eyed her suspiciously. "You don't seem to be very bothered or disturbed by this."

Berserk snorted as she looked around the room. "You girls may were born with tender love and care. Us? Oppressor smacked Brute across the face-" She started laughing at the memory. She managed to say in between breaths, "She-she tackled the guy and drove a pencil into his eye." The punk bust a gut laughing.

Blossom smiled and nodded, pretending to be interested.

But soon, the punk wearing a schoolgirl outfit became disheartened. "Man, I miss my sisters...so much." She was close to tears again. A few drops slid down her face as she crouched down next to the bodies lying side by side.

"I always took them for granted, always argued, fought..." She deplored. She looked up at her attentive counterpart. "Look girl...I really despise you and you're family...but I'm saying this as a sister: Never take them for granted. When this is all over, just take the day off. Spend time with the girls, go to a movie or play...or whatever crap you like doing. I'll look after the town."

Blossom was unsure about that last part, and Berserk sensed it. "I know, you don't trust me. But I have nothing now. Just to make things clear: I'm only doing this once, and only once. Just for you to spend time with your family while you still can."

The puff was petrified. How could she turn down this offer? And Berserk did prove a good point, and Blossom did take Bubbles and Buttercup for granted on many occasions. And Berserk is very capable in a fight. "Alright. Thank you."

The punk didn't break her stare from the bodies. "My life sure is gonna be quiet without them. Maybe I'll carry out my sisters' final wishes."

The puff felt like this could be a heartwarming moment for her evil counterpart. "What'd they want?"

Berserk smiled, her ribbons moving independently as if they were responding to the emotion. "Brat wanted to burn down the Amazon, the little arsonist. Brute wanted to destroy the most iconic landmark in every country." She looked to her left at Blossom.

The puff squinted, frowning at her doppelganger. "In our dimension, you know."

"Yeeeaaaah...talk to ya later." She floated away from the remaining punk. The red head stopped at the window, looking out at the desolate remains of downtown.

Deep inside, Blossom's heart ached more then she let on. Berserk was right, she needed to appreciate her sisters allot more. First, she had to make amends with Buttercup.

* * *

Blackheart stirred in his sleep. He sensed...a _presence. _Getting up from his curled up position on the tiled floor of the lab, he turned into a smoke cloud and rose up through the cracked ceiling. He formed back into a solid once he reached the surface. He looked around and clutched his cane, surrounded by the remains of the Utonum house. He looked up, and saw Buttercup floating overhead. She landed in front of the bored kid with her arms crossed.

He knew why she was here. He could see it in her yellow and purple eyes, like his. "So," he began. "you realized that I was right, and that it's pointless to save humanity?" She nodded, Chester was still fairly surprised. He didn't expect a Powerpuff Girl, even Buttercup, to fall so easily to his will.

Able to amplify the hate-filled emotions fluttering around in her conscious, she was the puppet and he was pulling the strings. But something was fighting back, perhaps the small little drop of heroism in her body. No matter. All's it would take is a few suave words, and she would fall. They always do.

Blackheart crossed his arms, peering down onto the girl. She looked up at him with a determined grin. "Why have you sought out my help, sister?"

Buttercup thought for a split second. "I, uh, got a little blood on my hands...and I want to set things right."

The evil specter walked around her, slowly. "A little blood? A _little _blood?" He started in a whisper and got progressively louder. "I've looked into your dossier Buttercup and you've got allot more than just _a little _blood! The property damage! Brutality! Civilians killed in cross fire! Betrayal! Anger! Greed!"

The puff gave in a sharp intake of breath, afraid Chester was about to stab her in the back. He sat down on one knee next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He poked her in the chest with the point of his cane. "You're covered in blood, aren't you?" She nodded slowly, staring at the smashed television set. He poked her again. "From head to toe?" She gave another slow nod, taking shuddering breaths.

"But you came because I could help wash that blood?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, her lips forming a smile. "I could do more than just wash off the blood of others, I could make you into a goddess!" He said in a loud whisper. The girl liked this idea, her smile getting bigger. "People in the afterlife would think of you as a martyr! They'd praise you from releasing them from their torment, but are you sure you want to go through the tests?"

She nodded. "Yes..." She whispered.

He stood up, tossing his cane into his other hand. "Then let's get started."

* * *

Blossom nearly had a panic attack when Buttercup wasn't back at 9:00 p.m. Bubbles restrained her and assured her that the toughest fighter could take care of herself. This comforted the leader, yet she still felt worried for her sister.

She slept in the laboratory, the only intact room, of the Utonium house. She was nestled next to her older brother, his arm wrapped around her for warmth. They awoke at dawn, Buttercup's eyes still their abnormal hues. The pair walked out to the backyard for the test.

With her back to the wall, Buttercup was ready for the training she'd have to endure. "Alright, what's my first test bro?"

For some peculiar reason, Chester felt a warm fuzzy feeling when she called him 'bro.' Tripping over his words, he said, "Uhh...wha? Oh, right. Well, Chemical X works differently from what you've been fed too by..._dad. _You three were made from scratch. On normal people, it amplifies on what they have the least. The chimp, for example, was just a stupid little monkey. Add Chemcal X, and you've got a mad genius. _I _was a normal, happy, little boy. Add it to the mix and you've got a mutated freak that feels nothing but distaste for the world that made me: a world of hate."

"Are you okay, Chester?" She said, genuinely concerned.

"Huh? Oh, it's before your time. A lying witch tricked me into drinking the formula...and so you've got me."

"I don't think she tricked you, it's probably-"

Blackheart held up a clawed hand. "No, please. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

She persisted. "I'm just saying that maybe mom-"

"DON'T MENTION HER NAME!" He screamed, Buttercup wasn't startled. She actually stood her ground. In his eyes, he felt tears begin to form. He violently rubbed them.

"I'm sorry. Just...please. Don't talk about my mother." He rubbed his forehead hidden by his lengthy silver hair.

The green dressed puff brushed her foot in the soil. "So uh, what's the test?"

Chester snapped back into reality. "Oh! All's you have to do is prove to me that you've got the guts to go through with this. You already have enough anger in your hate-filled body. The last test is killing a person."

Before she could object, Blackheart snapped his fingers. Several feet away, in a puff of dark smoke, an old woman appeared lying on the ground, hogtied and gagged, looking deeply afraid.

He knelt down next to his stunned sister, grinning. "Do it, Butters. Make your brother proud." She raised her hands illuminating a swampy green. The elderly woman let out a muffled scream.

But she soon lowered her hands and shook her head 'no.' "I-I can't. I'm not ready to kill someone in cold blood."

"No?" He asked quizzically.

The raven-haired puff looked ready to cry. She quickly shook her head once more.

Chester shrugged. "Unfortunate." He pointed a long, bony finger at the woman and a bolt of dark lightening shot out. The old woman was instantly disintegrated, and at that very second, Buttercup's eyes turned back into a lime green. Catching him off guard, Buttercup uppercutted the boy in the jaw. He grabbed her ankle before she could escape and pinned her to the remains of the wall by driving his cane through the brick.

The puff shot eye lasers at the cane that didn't even make a scratch. Whatever the thing was, it's made from an evil magic.

Blackheart went to her eye level, she look away. "I'm disappointed in you, girl. I thought you were different from my sisters, but you're just another tool in the cesspool of misfits. Well, you'll make a good hostage. Like your father."

"I'm not gonna beg for mercy." She spit in his face.

"You're right. I'm not gonna make you beg, I'll make you scream. And that's a promise. Not a threat."


	13. A Sinister Sacrifice

**The Eighth Day...**

It was 11:00 a.m. in what was left of Townsville. On one end of town, the military was gearing up for the next, and hopefully last, battle with Blackheart. Where was he? At the ruins of the Utonium household with Buttercup pinned to the wall. She fired another round of lasers at the wall, but it seemed to be invincible with the cane lodged into it.

She looked at Blackheart, who was sitting criss-cross on the damp grass with his hands outstretched, glowing an ominous purple. "When my sisters get here, you're gonna be sorry you ever crawled out of that grave!"

The violet glow vanished from his body and he looked at the girl over his shoulder. "That's what I'm intending."

Buttercup asked a very peculiar question. "What do you have against us? We never did anything to you."

Chester seemed taken aback by this sudden question. "I..." He turned his full body and stared blankly at the girl. "I...honestly don't know."

"How could you not know? You're a flippin' bad guy!"

Chester removed his striped fedora and rubbed his silvery long hair. "I...don't know."

The green puff was more clueless than ever. "What are you talking about? That makes no sense! What do you mean by-"

She was cut off when Blackheart grabbed a lock full of hair in each hand and screamed, "SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Before Buttercup could question the outburst, her brother marched over and raked a claw across her face, leaving four parallel cuts on her left cheek. She forced down a yelp of pain.

"Don't say another word about your damn sisters, or I'll kill you where you stand..." He growled in her face.

She held her tongue. He turned and walked back and sat on the center of the lawn, illuminating a purple glow again. Buttercup slumped her head down, tapping her heels against the wall. She silently thought to herself, _It'__s all my fault I'm trapped here. I've got to make things right, somehow..._

* * *

**Blossom P.O.V.**

The funeral was short. Mojo was kind enough to let Bubbles and I carve headstones out of his volcano. We buried the bodies several yards away from the observatory, within the park. They all stood next to eachother, side by side. The farthest left was Bossman's memorial, since he had no body. The only thing that was buried was his grey hat. A memorial for Him was next. On his headstone said, "Born a Demon, Died an Angel" Bubbles came up with that. Lil' Arturo's was next to Him's grave. His body was buried, in a casket we made out of an uprooted tree nearby. His headstone had graffiti written on it in green spray paint. They were all several kind messages from each gang member such as 'You rock, Artutro!' And 'It's gonna be quiet without ya buddy.' **  
**

Butch's grave was next. His brothers put a surprising amount of effort into to make a very thoughtful resting place. Berserk personally made headstones and burials for her siblings. She went as far into venturing into her own dimension overnight just to get Brat's Octi and Brute's scrapbook of her demolishing entire cities. The pictures inside were the only times I've seen the punks genuinely smiling.

The whole funeral was silent. Nobody said a word, nobody made a sound. It was rather unsettling. I guess people just like to give their respects in silence. Afterwords, we all walked back into Mojo's lair for lunch. With Bubbles and I sitting at the table, there were four open seats. My heart started racing. Where on Earth was Buttercup? Did she run away? Is she hiding? Oh please don't tell me she's some sort of renegade hero! Or what if it's none of those things? What if she was capture or maybe even killed by...

I stood up in my chair and announced, "I have to go see Chester!"

Everybody looked up at me with startled looks. At the head of the table, Mojo said looking up from his sandwich, "Are you crazy Powerpuff Blossom? We need a plan, a scheme, a way of doing things. Fighting the Utonium boy alone will be suicide, killing you and making you no longer alive!"

Princess took a spoonful of soup and said, "Do you carry a thesaurus with you?"

He ignored her. "You cannot go, leave, or disperse."

"Please Mojo, I know what I'm doing!" I lied. "I just have...a feeling I should go there. Something tells me all the answers I need will be found in the confrontation with Chester...alone." I hope Mojo's dumb enough to fall for this trick, just so I could find Buttercup.

Bubbles floated across the table over to me. "No Blossom! I'm going with you!"

I took her hands in mine. "Bubbles, please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be. Promise me if I'm not back by six tonight, I don't want you to go out looking for me. Bring _everyone, _and not just the villains but the military too. Remember everything you've learned from watching Buttercup and I fight, and I know you can beat him."

"Blossom!" Her eyes filled with tears.

I stiffened my lip. "Bubbles! As your leader I order you to not question my authority and obey my command! Do you understand?"

She gave a sad nod. I floated over to the front door and took one last look at the team. They all looked at me longingly, like they wanted to help but they knew what I had to do. And with that, I stepped outside and looked at the darkening clouds overhead. This was it. At the end of this day I was going to die. But I'm ready. I've been chasing a dead man's dream of world peace for too long. It's time to face reality.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Blackheart was still in a deep meditation. He' has never been so close to such a constant source of anger like Buttercup. He felt the power rushing thorough his rotting veins. Then he sensed a blood tie closing in. His eyes shot open and he stood up. Blossom landed before him, looking angrier than ever. **  
**

He smiled, baring his sharp teeth. Blossom said with her arms folded, "Just as I thought: You took my sister hostage and knew I'd come running. Predictable villains..."

Chester twiddled his fingers. "She tried finding me." He said casually. "She intended on joining me, saying that I was the only way to save the world. But she didn't want to go through the test."

"That's because I realized you're just another psychopath!" Buttercup shouted behind him.

Blossom looked at her traitorous sister. "Buttercup? Is that true?"

She sadly said, "I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to make the world a better place and soon I just...lost control."

The pink puff crossed her arms. "That doesn't answer my question. Did you try to join join him, yes or no?"

The green puff nodded sadly.

Instead of being angry, the leader smiled warmly. "I forgive you." To which Buttercup accepted it gratefully.

"Touching..." Chester muttered.

The pink dressed girl got into a battle ready pose. "Release my sister, or else."

He shrugged. "Then I guess I'll kill you both. Unless..."

Blossom scowled at the boy. "Unless what?"

"Unless you are willing to take her place." He swallowed his excitement, knowing Blossom will obviously go through with it.

Buttercup knew it too. "Don't do it Blossom! I'm just a screw up, don't throw your life away!"

"That not true, Buttercup!" She stamped her foot like a child.

Still hanging from the wall, the raven haired girl said, "The world needs you, Red! Just go! Get out of here!" She was stubborn, and Blossom knew. But her sister didn't have a say in this matter.

"Blackheart, I'm taking her place." She said glumly.

"_Excellent." _He hissed.

The black cane disappeared, releasing Buttercup who flew over to Blossom's side. The staff reappeared in Blackheart's hand as he ascended higher, glowing a vibrant purple. A crash of thunder rumbled above.

Blackheart joined his hands together and shot a massive column of energy into the earth below. From the base of the column, creatures started to emerge. They were shaped like normal people, except their entire bodies were made of dark hate-filled energy, they had clawed hands and toes, and black eyes devoid of any emotion with no other facial features except for their ghastly mouths frozen in a petrified scream. These shades marched forward towards Blossom and Buttercup, stopping right in front of them wielding curved swords made from the same energy as their bodies. The two girls were too shocked to even move. They just glared at the silhouettes looking back with haunting stares.

In just a matter of seconds, Chester spawned hundreds of these creatures made from the hate he's been absorbing from Buttercup these past hours. They surrounded the pair, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Up in the sky, Chester said, "Seize her!" He pointed right at Blossom.

The monsters took a slow step forward. Buttercup grabbed her sister's shoulder and looked at her in the eye. "Blossom, you have to get out of here, I'll hold 'em off!"

She quickly shook her head 'no,' too afraid to even make a sound.

The green puff continued as the shades took another step forward. "You know damn well that I'm not leaving! So let me buy you some time or die knowing you let family come before the world!"

It was a haunting choice as the creatures were closing in. She knew they both couldn't get out of here alive, and she knew Buttercup wasn't going to leave. Blossom somehow knew her sister wanted to make up for all of the bad choices she made, and this was the ultimate form of repayment. The pink puff embraced the green one, who returned with a hug aswell.

The both took one last look at eachother. "Get out of here, Red!" The toughest fighter pointed at Mojo's observatory in the distance.

Blossom reluctantly flew off taking one last look at her sister.

"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Chester roared.

The shades looked up at Blossom, who was already flying away with a trail of pink lights following behind. They began their senseless pursuit, only to have Buttercup get in the way. The demons got into a battle ready pose.

Blackheart sounded like a crazy person as he hollered, "MAIM THAT LITTLE BACKSTABBER!"

Buttercup smiled. The rain began to pour from the sky, causing her hair flip to sag. "Time to die..." She muttered, followed by a pleasured chuckle.

She charged into the horde of monsters. Kicking one in the face, causing it to vanish in a puff of black smoke. They seem to die in one hit. Two lashed out their swords, and Buttercup dodged the attack and rammed through both with ease. More creatures surrounded her. She charged up a blast of eye lasers and blasted an entire row into oblivion. A group of five came up from behind. One slash barely missed her, only creating a rip on the side of her dress. She drop kicked that one swung her fist at the others.

She elbowed another that came up from behind and chained that one into a backfist on another to the left. But one managed to get the toughest fighter. It raised it's sword and brought it down on the overwhelmed little girl and the sword was lodged into her shoulder. He let go, but the blade was still stuck inside. Buttercup cried out, clenching her shoulder gushing blood. She ripped the blade out of it's gash and used it to slice the head off one creature and use the momentum of the attack to slice through three more. But it soon vanished once the owner was dead, but the Powerpuff Girl wasn't done yet.

She went berserk, zipping around the backyard, passing by the creatures and clothes-lining them. Unfortunately, she started to slow down and one shade was able to time it's swing. The blade cut cleanly through Buttercup side, spraying blood everywhere. She crash landed in the soil. The girl brought herself to her feet, putting one hand over her cut as blood dribbled down her chin from her mouth.

"No...not yet." She muttered.

A creature took another swing. Buttercup sidestepped the slash and leg-swept the shade. But she couldn't move fast enough, as a creature stabbed her in the thigh with the sword.

The girl cried out, wanting this torture to end but not openly admitting it. "Not...yet," The girl choked. She shot an eyebeam at the shadowy figure, disintegrating it. Hundreds of the monster closed in on the downed girl. Beaten, bloody, and wounded, Buttercup was at these heartless beings' mercy.

She shot one last laser blast, killing a few shades but barely putting a dent in the horde. One drove it's sword into her back. She coughed up blood, falling onto her stomach.

She coughed up more blood onto the wet soil. "No...Not...yet." She slammed her bloody fist on the ground, creating an earth-shattering shockwave that traveled forward, killing possibly twenty of these things.

A shade stabbed her back once more. Buttercup cried out in pain. Then another sword thrust into her back, causing another thunderous scream. The rain poured into Buttercup's multiple stab wounds, creating only an illusion of relief.

Feeling reborn, the girl attempted to utter one last thing. "I...am..the very...model...of a..a...perfect little...gi-" And one last energy filled sword pierced the back of her skull, ending the girl's pain and suffering.


	14. Blackheart's Journal

**Blackheart's P.O.V.**

The horde of savage beings I conjured in a matter of seconds swarmed my sister. At first, I was pleased. But I soon felt something was amiss when I no longer heard the girl's screams. I descended from the windstorm, down into the throng of husks.

"Get out of my way!" I growled, pushing them to the side. They just bumped into one another like the mindless drones that they are.

I felt my decayed heart stop when my gaze rested upon my deceased sibling. A puddle of scarlet surrounded her tiny frame, her back had multiple stab wounds giving off a pungent odor that was too powerful for even the pouring rain to smother. Her brilliant green eyes were half opened and her mouth was frozen in a haunting scream with a small trickle of blood running down her lips.

This gruesome sight, it...it wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen! I told these mindless creatures to _maim _her! Not _kill_ her! I didn't want her to die!

I looked up at all of the shades surrounding me, standing at the ready, obediently awaiting orders. My pale fists crackled with black electricity. I shot my fists at one of the husks standing in front of me. The electrical current went through his body, leading into the next one, and the two behind it, and so on until the lightening tore through ever demon, evaporating them into a cloud of purple smoke. They didn't move. They didn't even flinch, like good soldiers. I wish they did, I wish they screamed! I still can't believe those bastards killed my little sister!

I should have never summoned them! I should've known I couldn't control that much power! I was so overcome with anger and sorrow, I released an echoing scream into the dark, tempest, sky. I stared straight ahead, taking deep, growling, inhales as the downpour continued to drench my clothes. But amongst my blind rage, there was one thing I couldn't quite piece together.

Why did I care so much?

I mean, shouldn't I feel victorious? Why is there no sense of accomplishment in eliminating another obstacle on my path to world peace? Buttercup wouldn't shed a single tear if she killed me. She probably wouldn't even give it a second thought. But still.

Why did I care so much?

I've killed thousands while _smiling. _Hell, she's not even related to me! Then again, they aren't related to anyone but eachother. Yet, father sees these abominations as his daughters, and that makes me their 'brother.' They're still part of the Utonium family, as if they were adopted..._  
_

I gave a slight chuckle at this realization. Is this it? Is this why I am so opposed to letting my 'sisters' die? Because some small fragment in my brain is telling me that they're still family?

How weaker could I get? Family doesn't matter anymore! My own father stabbed me in the back! My mother turned me into a mutated freak, and I killed her for it! And my deformed piles of scientific waste attempted to blast me off the face of the planet! They're just being heroes, so self-righteous! I swear on my parent's graves that I will teach them a new kind of pain: loss.

I cackled like a maniac into the sky as a clap of thunder rolled through the clouds. No normal person would laugh at this. But then again, I'm not normal. My laughter came to a halt. I feel the need to write in my journal.

Entering the mostly intact lab of my home, I walked over the filthy tiled floor towards the table that had my little journal laying on top with a blue pen on the right. So many painful memories coming from this booklet. Father gave it to me as a present about a week before...the incident. I didn't write anything in it at the time. I didn't feel the need to. But after I got my powers, I decided to start.

I wanted to chronicle my journeys, as a lasting reminder to anyone about what it was like to be a god. I sat on the top of a building, uncapped a blue inked pen, and began to write. I only managed to fill one page:

_April 22, 1998_

_Don not listen to what the government tells you about me. The only way to gain the facts is by reading this journal. My journal. The world should know who I am, what I am capable of, and what it's like to be in my position. That is, if someone manages to end my life. I'm not sure why me, out of all the people in the world, was chosen to do this. But there must be a reason. There's a reason for everything. I am the blade of the lord, and may he use me to purge this hate-filled planet of evil. There is no name for what I am. But there was a name I was once referred to as: Chester Henry "Blackheart" Utonium. _

Everytime I open up to that page, it flashes memories of that painful day in rapid succession. I didn't write anymore after that entry. I was dead before the sun came up. But once I was reborn, I found it in Father's trunk in his closet. Leather bound, small, and initials in gold wrote **C.H.U. **Though the letters became faded over the past five years. Every day since then, I wrote an entry giving every detail on the fights outside, and the ones inside my psyche. I don't know why. I just knew that if somebody manages to kill me, the government will try to cover this up. The world doesn't want to know Chester Utonium came back from the dead, for fear it might happen again. Word probably didn't even leave this town's borders yet. I sat down with my back to the wall and opened up to a fresh clean page.

_June 17, 2003_

_My sister is dead. Buttercup Utonium, aged five. I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't even control the power. It was too much. But I guess that proves even the most powerful of men can't handle supreme power. I usually take joy in seeing the life drain from someone's eyes, but with my sisters it's different. Look at me! Listen to how I sound! Why would anyone enjoy killing? I need help! But it's too late for that now. The damage has been done. Everybody wants me dead now and it's only because I can't control my own bloodlust. Or maybe I'm just crazy, with all these chemicals and maggots swimming around in my brain. _

I stopped writing for a moment, thinking if I left anything out. And in fact, I have. Something the world desperately must know if I am ever defeated by my siblings._  
_

_In my free time, I am either writing in this journal, or eavesdropping on the military using my attuned hearing abilities. The general is planning to take the "Powerpuff Girls" into custody once this is all over. They apparently broke out of prison and is the reason I am alive. Lies. All lies. I am able to walk once more because this town had so much negative energy in it, and that reacted to my Chemical X filled corpse, as I have explained several entries ago. The general is actually taking the girls into a research facility, where they are to be prodded and sliced open to find out just what makes them tick. I refuse to let that happen. Death is a far more peaceful fate then that, and I shall make that happen. If I am killed by my sisters, which in all honesty, I think is a 57% chance of happening, I want whoever finds this to get the word out. Please, just put them out of their misery if there's no alternative. No one deserves to be tortured like that. And that's why I believe the government is far worse than I'll ever be. I liberate people from their torturous lives while the 'suits' prolong that as agonizingly as possible. Trust me, I've looked into that general's mind. I've seen the things he's seen. It's not pretty. This stupid pen is running out of ink, so I must stop here for now._

_-C.H.B.U._


	15. An Angel Died in Townsville

**Blackheart's P.O.V.**

I let out a sigh of relief, pressing my journal against my chest. For reasons I can't possibly fathom, writing down my thoughts just gives me a huge wave of relief. It calms the nerves, like a drug. Out of sheer boredom, I decided to read over all seven entries I've filled in. Upon opening the front cover I noticed a message printed behind it. I read the message out loud.

"April twenty-first, nineteen ninety-eight. Tonight, an angel died in Townsville." I mumbled.

For a moment, I was clueless as to who left this message. Then I recalled myself writing it, before the incident, when my hair was a chestnut brown instead of silver. How could I forget that? Then again, I can barely remember anything before..._this _happened to me. The night prior to me consuming Chemical X, I had a dream. A disturbing one. I was standing in a wheat field, my face devoid of any visible emotion. A nuclear bomb went off in the distance. But instead of running away, I actually smiled. The ripple through the clouds was followed by a large plane initiating a carpet bombing. Then the setting changed. I was still in the field, but it was occupied by hundreds of twisted, burning corpses. They were screaming for help, begging for death. I watched them, not bothering to take any action. I just held a Bible in one hand, and an American flag in the other.

I'd awoken, relieved it wasn't real. But it felt real, like I was really there. I thought about it while lying in bed. This vision _changed _me. It made me have a completely different view on life. I thought of life being a joke. How could people think of life as a wonderful gift that should be cherished, despite all of the death and destruction that occupies the human nature's savage instincts? And you know what? I actually believe that's where I got my philosophy of 'death being a better alternative than living.' I wanted to make a difference. A way to show people that life just isn't worth living. But at the time, there was nothing I could do about it. It's amazing at how people could just have a personality shift in just a short period of time. I wanted a lasting reminder of the dream. So I wrote this message behind the cover of my journal, me being the angel that died. I almost a completely different person.

I snickered. If life's the joke, then love's the punchline. Love. What a funny idea. Where's love when you have to survive? Or choose between life and death? Or the love in trying to make a quick buck? _I _can relate to that one. Just ask mother and father. Then again, it's a little too late for that.

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

We all sat at the Villain's council table, reading, talking, or just sitting in cold silence. That was me. Each second that went by my heart rate picked up a little faster. Where's Blossom and Buttercup? They should be back by now, they always are! Right? Princess Morbucks noticed me glance up at the clock every five seconds. **  
**

"Would you relax? You're stupid sisters are fine. You three aren't known to be easily captured. Just ask the disease bag over there." She pointed a thumb back at Mojo, who was reading a magazine.

He looked over it and replied with a childish, "Hey!"

She ignored him. "They're probably mincemeat anyway." She said smugly.

"That's not true!" I said in a pained voice.

She glared at me with a smirk from across the table. "Listen to yourself! 'That's not true!' Grow up and stop being such a big baby!"

Though I'd hate to admit it, she's right. I am a big baby. But I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of beating me in a fight. Before I opened up my mouth, the girl said the unthinkable.

"I guess all of the Greens are dead. I know all about survival of the fittest, and this was bound to happen. But I can't understand why the Blues are still around if my theory is correct." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

The two Rowdyruffs and Berserk glared at this offensive little brat. Everybody was now watching her, waiting for somebody to make a move. And surprisingly, out of everyone, it was me. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks and blurred my vision. I leaped across the table, tackling the girl off her chair into a wall, and I gave her several punches to the gut. What am I doing? This isn't me! But something was not letting me stop this savage beating. Princess gasped for breath in between raspy coughs. I felt horrible, I slowly held out a hand to help her up.

Faster than light, I was dangling a few inches above the ground with my hands bound by a red ribbon. This strip of scarlet fabric led to Berserk, who exchanged an agitated glance with me, moving it towards Princess, who had one wrapped around her mouth, muffling her screams of protest. The other two ribbons swayed behind the punk like a pair of serpents.

"Stop fighting..." She growled. _"...now."_

I looked around my adjacent arms and compassionately said, "I'm sorry Princess." _  
_

She responded with a series of muffled curse words. By now, all of the villains went back to their own business, ignoring the event that had just transpired. Berserk released her grasp on us, and the wealthy brat pompously walked back to her seat. Berserk looked at me.

"It's alright Bra-err Bubbles. I got your back."

I'm not a baby! If my sisters really are gone, then I need to step up! I blurted out with a fairly rude, "I don't need your help, punk!"

She set her jaw and floated back to her seat that had disgusting amounts of food in front of it. How does she eat so much? I floated to the other end of the table, across from Mojo.

I politely asked, "Excuse me, everyone? May I have your attention please?" Everyone ignored me. As much as I wanted to refuse believing my sisters being dead, I knew I was going to have to grow up eventually. Taking a deep breath, I shouted over everyone's talking. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Everybody looked at me with astounded expression, shocked to hear me curse. "That's better." I floated above the table, everyone had their eyes glued to me. I couldn't help but smile. This power, everyone paying attention to me, it felt intoxicating. I can see why Blossom enjoys being leader.

I began, "With my sisters gone, I guess I'm going to take over this operation now." I hated my stupid voice! It's not as demanding as Blossom's, and it's not as menacing as Buttercup's. I just sound..._bubbly. _

Mojo grinned, his pointed teeth aligning perfectly with eachother. "Ha! You think you've got what it takes to be leader, Powerpuff Bubbles? You still play with stuffed animals!"

In a flash of blue light, I appeared right in the chimp's face, our noses touching. "Just remember who can single handedly beat the stuffing outta you, chimp-chump!" I growled.

The green skinned primate cowered in his chair. I floated back and forth over the table, barking out orders like a mad dictator. "As I was saying, I believe we should get the army's support, and just hit Blackheart with everything we've got! No holding back people!"

Despite my previous threats, Mojo Jojo continued to disrespect my authority. "That's suicide! We will all die, and cease to exist!"

My hands folded behind my back. I floated over to the window and looked out at the rain patter against the glass, coldly saying, "A minor compromise to save billions of lives."

Without looking, I could tell by the monkey's tone of voice that he was beside himself. "You're insane! I detest, hate, and despise saying this, but Powerpuff Blossom is a far better leader than you! This isn't a plan! It's a suicide mission!"

Once again, I appeared before him in a flash of blue light. But instead of cowering, the chimp held his ground and grimaced at me. I gritted my teeth and said, "I'm the leader now! You understand? If I tell you to jump off a bridge, you do it!" Listen to me. I sound like a monster. What's happening, to all of us?

Before the monkey could continue with his ramblings, a familiar voice said from the other end of the room, "Bubbles? What're you doing?"

We all turned and saw Blossom, sopping wet, shivering.

To my left, Ace said, "Huh. So she's not mincemeat after all. You owe me twenty, Morbucks."

Ignoring the guy taking bets on my sister's life, I was beyond joy. Instantly dropping the distasteful 'leader' persona, I flew across the room and nearly knocked my sister off her feet. She returned the hug, but something about her rapid breathing was off. I looked into her reddened eyes, she searched mine.

In a shaky voice, Blossom said, "She gone, Bubbles. Buttercup's gone..." She buried her head into my shoulder and began sobbing. Seeing my 'tough-as-nails' sister made my heart drop like a stone.

Was Buttercup really dead? This can't be right. She's never beaten! This time's no different! How could Blossom just leave her? What happened?

As if she read my mind, Blossom whispered in between choked sobs, "She fought off Chester...to buy me time. She told me to run...I shouldn't have left her!" She cried even louder. And soon, even I broke down. We both held eachother, crying over the loss of our sister. I just can't believe it. Now there's only two of us. I never imagined any of us going away for a real long time. I guess Death's cold icy fingers can reach anyone, even a Powerpuff Girl. I heard some murmurs among the villains behind us, I think. Our wails drowned out most of their talking. I wanted to scream. I wanted to go out there and kill that little bastard! I swore to myself, I was that furious. I wanted to avenge Buttercup, but that wasn't the smart thing to do. And with Blossom back as leader, I don't need to worry about that anymore.

I just hope Blossom and I could pull ourselves together. Because at the moment, we're both very fragile. Too fragile to be fighting anybody.


	16. The End Begins

Bubbles added another tissue to the accumulating pile of Kleenex. She ad her sister sat at the table, alone. The villains were all sleeping in makeshift beds around Mojo's lab, though the chimp was resting in his own room. The night has bestowed upon the graveyard of Townsville and the summer rain has ceased, leaving a muggy feel in the air. The only lights in the town were the fires and explosions from another routine fight the army initiated with the demon spirit of hate. The two puffs knelt on the table-top side by side with a pile of tissues that was almost as tall as the girls themselves. A candlestick gave them just enough light to see eachother's sullen faces. For the past _five hours _the remaining Powerpuff Girls mourned the loss of their sister.

Like a light, the rattling of machine guns and crashes of planes has grown silent. Now the only sound in the foreboding darkness were faint sniffles and whimpers. Blossom personally found it odd at how the fighting just stops and how General Oliver hasn't tried to make contact with the villains. But at the moment, she didn't care. She didn't care about anything but the only sister she had left. As both a leader and a sister, it was Blossom's job to protect her siblings, but she failed even at that. Now her only will was too stop Blackheart, protect Bubbles, and avenge her fallen comrades.

* * *

Oliver stood by the Communication Officer's side while he was issuing orders to the other troops to fall back.

"And the Utonium Boy isn't pursuing?" The general clarified.

The officer to his headset off and nodded in agreement.

Oliver took a long draw of his cigar. "Good. Good." He breathed. After a long silence the comms officer asked, "Why doesn't he come here and wipe us all out?"

The elder took a moment to think. "He likes to play with his food. Or, maybe it's just a good source of anger from the boys. I dunno." He took another draw. "Either way, if it holds 'em off until the experiments neutralize him, I really don't care."

Cautiously, the officer donning regular military garb asked, "You mean the Powerpuff Girls?"

Oliver bit down on his cigar, ignoring the awful tobacco taste resting on his tongue. "They're not girls, they're things. John Utonium knew from the moment those creatures were born that they were property of the U.S. army."

The man persisted, "So...do you have faith in them?"

Oliver looked out the tent flap into the ruins of Townsville. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry son, by the time this conflict is over, there won't be a war America can't win."

"But what about the witnesses? The townsfolk saw the Utonium kid."

The general smiled warmly. "The news has never left this town's borders. There was C4 rigged in the lower decks of the evac boats. By the time they went off, there was not a piece of land in sight for miles."

The comms officer grinned. "That's cold."

Oliver shrugged. "Hey, I didn't come up with the plan, the government did. I just follow orders." He handed the middle aged officer a cigar, who promptly accepted it. "Besides, I can't wait to get outta this piece o' shit town. When we got here a week ago, I just wanted to nuke the whole place. Who cares? Not a soul would miss it."

"Amen to that."

They each blew smoke into the cool night sky.

* * *

Blossom had a terrible dream that night. She dreamed that she was dead, the military was destroyed. There was a news reporter who was brutally murdered, and it seemed like nothing could stop Blackheart. These images just repeated over and over again until the girls awakened the next morning, lying on the table, dried tears plastered to their pale faces. After washing themselves in the sink, feeling refreshed, there was nothing more to do but wait for the others. One by one, the villains got up, fully dressed, and made themselves breakfast. They didn't bother to comfort the girls or even acknowledge them, mainly out of fear of throwing salt in the wounds.

Once everyone was at the table, having their morning meals, Blossom hovered over everybody's head and made an announcement. "I think I know a way to defeat Chester." Her voice was very hoarse. She cleared her throat and continued. "I thought of it last night, and I think the answer has been right in front of us this whole time."

Everyone looked up at the floating girl, anticipating what this next flop of a plan is. "Since he's powered by hate, what if we feel happy? Or think happy thoughts?" She gave a hopeful smile, and everybody, even Bubbles, looked up at her miserably.

In a shaky voice, the blue puff said, "Do we _look _like the happiest group of people right now?" Her icy words froze the blood in Blossom's veins.

"I know," Blossom pleaded, "I know. But this could also be a good thing. Think of what you want the most right now, what'll make you feel better. You don't have to show it, just think it. Then Blackheart will be powerless and we could easily...easily..."

"Kill 'em?" Ace said a couple seats down while taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes..." Despite wanting to rip the boy's throat out, Blossom didn't want to go through with taking another person's life, even if they really deserved it.

The room fell silent. Everybody contemplated this insane yet practical idea.

The pink-eyed girl broke the silence. "What would make you happy, Mojo?"

The startled chimp stuttered for a second before finally saying, "To..uh...hmmm...Oh! To rule the world! Mwuhahahaha!" He said dramatically, actually lightening the mood.

Blossom nodded. She turned to Princess Morbucks. "And what about you-"

"Daddy buying me the world." She said snobishly.

"Uhh...okay? Amoeba Boys?" She looked at the two aqua colored blobs splitting an orange.

Slim said, "Uhhh...to commit the crime of the century?"

"Yeah, crime of the century!" Junior echoed.

Hope was lifting Blossom's heavy heart. "Fuzzy?"

"Mah Ban-Jo!" He said with his gnarly bare feet kicked up on the table. He strummed his instrument in a surprising melodious tone.

Blossom turned to Boomer and Brick, who immediately responded with a simultaneous, "A world with no girls!" They both high-fived. The pink puff forced back her mask of anger. Bubbles felt a spear go through her heart when Boomer seemingly forgot about their conversation two days ago.

The cupid colored puff looked at her punkish counterpart, who was helping herself to a fourth bowl of cereal. "And what about you Berserk?" She said gently. "What'll make you happy?"

In between mouthfuls of food, the slobbish little girl said, "To have an all you can eat buffet, just for me!" She spat food into the air, clearly representing her ingredient, 'the nastiest punk.'

To the right, Sedusa quickly mumbled something beyond even Blossom's range of hearing. "What?" The puff asked.

The seductress crossed her arms and looked up at the hovering puff with her set of lime green eyes. In a annoyed tone, she said, "To win the Miss America pageant, okay?" The Gangreene Gang snickered, making the Medusa-like villain blush angrily, feeling vulnerable.

The leader of the puffs felt rather surprised. She beamed warmly at Sedusa and said, "That's nice." The female villain gave the slightest smirk possible.

The green teenagers went into a group huddle, arguing about what they want the most. They split up and Ace said, "To own the world's largest convenience store!" The other gang members whooped and cheered behind him.

Blossom nodded, and then she turned to the last person. Bubbles. The expression on her face made 'depressed' to kind of a word. She no longer looked like 'the joy and the laughter.' Blossom floated down, her feet landing on the table. She knelt down in front of the blue puff and asked gently, "What'll make you happy, Bubbles?"

The girl's pink and blue eyes looked up to meet her sister's and she sighed. "I want Buttercup back." Her voice shook on the last word.

Blossom felt hot tears prickle in the back of her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding in agreement, not uttering a word, for fear of breaking into tears.

Mojo Jojo slammed his fist on the table, making everybody jump. "We shall attack the Utonium Boy right now! Let us finish what should've been done and accomplished a long time ago, meaning it should've happened in the past, but it didn't. So we must destroy him!" His repetitive speech actually got everyone pumped up. They finished their breakfast and marched into the elevator. Walking out into the damp foggy morning, they proceeded towards the Utonium household for one last rumble.

* * *

**Blackheart's P.O.V.**

I awakened to the rhythmic march on the streets above that I was so used to. Who was it this time? My sisters and their childish team? The army? I formed into a cloud of smoke and I floated away from my living space in the lab. Turning back into my normal form with my cane clutched in both hands, I saw my sister's much smaller team of sideshow freaks. They stopped several feet away from me. They all drew out their weapons, like they did before. When will they ever learn?

I smiled, showing off my shark-like teeth and said, "Back for more?"

Above the group hovered Blossom and Bubbles. The pink one folded her arms and said, "We know your weakness, Chester."

Intrigued, I asked, "And what may that be?"

She broke into an eerie smile. "Just a little bit of sunshine."

Oh no. This can't be true. They actually discovered my weakness? Just to be sure, I tried to make lightening come out of my fingertips. Only a few static sparks fluttered out. My heart sank. This is it. This is the end.

As smugishly as possible, Blossom said, "You're all dried up, brother."

This isn't how it's supposed to end! I mean, maybe there's a chance I could make them angry. I do still have superior hand-to-hand combat skills, but I can't kill them all without any powers. I still can't believe it. I'm gonna die, today. The world will be a much darker place now, not for me, not for the people, but for my sisters. I didn't want to tell them. They need to know what getting stabbed in the back is like.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my journal and a pen. I opened up to a clean page, breathing rapidly as my heart rate picked up.

I wrote furiously, occasionally looking up at the group of 'heroes' preparing to end my torment.

_June 18, 2003_

_Once again, an angel dies in Townsville. A fallen one this time. This is going to be the last fight I will ever know. I don't have time to make amends, and apologies aren't going to fix the horrible things I've done. My sisters think killing me will make them heroes. It won't, though it may seem that way. I tricked myself into thinking I was doing the right thing, just like my sisters think beating up monsters is right as well. The ends don't justify the means, under any circumstances. There are no villains in this world, not even the general. If dissecting a little girl to make weapons will make the world a better place, then by all means, go ahead. I won't stop you. Nobody will. Rest in peace, mom, dad, Buttercup, and everyone's live I've cut short. _

_-Chester Henry "Blackheart" Utonium. _

"What're you waiting for?" Blossom screamed. _  
_

I closed my memoir and cast it aside. It landed in a lone bush planted next to the remains of a bunch.

I breathed heavily. "Just getting ready!"_  
_

"Well come on!" She instigated.

"Very well..." I growled.

I took a running start, screaming like a warlord with my cane held like a sword. The group down the street charged, ready to make history.


	17. An End Once And For All

The only thought that ran through Blossom's head was a terrified, "_Please think happy! Please think happy!" _

Blackheart swung his cane, whopping Ace across the face. Fuzzy Lumpkins happily swung his banjo like a bat, knocking Chester into the air. He plummeted back down, screaming not out of fear, but in anger. Sedusa caught him in her hair before he hit the ground. She tossed him towards Berserk, who did the same with her ribbons. _  
_

Everybody seems to be maintaining their anger so far. Slim hooked onto the two lampposts and Junior pulled him back like a slingshot. The tiny Amoeba Boy launched himself into the air and made contact with Chester, knocking him back further. The Brick smacked him towards Boomer, who smacked the demon towards Mojo. The chimp fired an energy blast from his ray gun, knocking Blackheart towards Bubbles. A devilish grin played across her lips as she kicked the boy towards her sister. Blossom charged a fist for one last blow.

_This is for Buttercup you horrible monster! _She thought.

Chester opened his blackened eyes as he fell closer towards fate. "No..." He whispered.

Using the little spark of anger Blossom just lit, Chester opened his arms and wrapped them around the girl. He managed to get enough power to turn into a black cloud and carry the girl away, far. He didn't have enough energy to maintain flight. He lost control and the two went falling back to the Earth and making a crash landing on the catwalk of the town's nuclear power plant. They flopped and rolled along the metal path like ragdolls.

Blossom used a railing for support and spat a glop of blood to the side, trying her best to ignore the throbbing pain on the left side of her face. Her eyesight was blurry from the fumes of the irradiated plant. There was probably a accident inside the facility during the town's evacuation. She looked up at a battered and bruised Chester, his face twisted into a mold of anger. He backhanded the pink Powerpuff. Her head swung to the side, blood sprinkled off the elevated catwalk from the fresh wound.

She sent a fist flying into Chester's stomach. He put one arm over it, grunting in pain. He picked up Blossom by the collar of her dress and he bashed her head against the railing. Blossom whimpered. He did it again, this time sprinkling the dented rail with little blood and making Blossom's temple burst with crimson.

"Come on!" Blackheart roared. "Get angry!"

Blossom clenched her fist and backfisted the demon across the face with the force of a freight train, sending three of his sharp fangs into the smokestacks below. The puff floated up to eye level with her brother. The two locked hands, Chester's strength as powerful as Blossom's anger: Limited.

"You don't have to fight us, Chester! We're family!" The red head growled.

Chester gritted his remaining canines. "You're no family of mine!"

"You have no idea what it's like to have sisters! You're lonely! You have been your whole life!" Blossom struggled to keep her strength up and her frustration minimal.

"At least my sisters wouldn't make a living off of their back!" He couldn't help but grin.

The puff's pink eyes flared up. "YOU'RE DEAD!" She broke out of the handlock and swung her heel across his face.

"Yes! That's it! Embrace your anger!" His hand illuminated a black aura and he swung it at his sister. The puff managed to catch it, much to the spirit's surprise.

"Come on Chester," She muttered. "let's finish this like a family:" She pulled him closer so that their noses were practically touching. "Together." She pushed him to the side, as well as herself. They both fell back down into the fields of loose gravel and coal. On the plunge, they exchanged a series of dark and pink energy blasts. Blossom gained the upper hand and sat on the boy, using him as a cushion. He landed back first on the small jagged rocks. He groaned and the red head grinned. He shot his hand up and wrapped it around the girl's long orange hair. She shot inaccurate lasers from her eyes as Chester spun her around and then threw her into a pile of coal.

Her figure had patches of soot all around as she stumbled up. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Blackheart materialize his sleek cane in one hand and charge up an energy blast in the other. He fired just as the girl fired a pink laser beam from her hands. The two became locked in a laser dual with the connection sliding from one person to the other. To distract her, Blackheart chucked his staff like a spear. Blossom knew he would do this. She swiftly cocked her head to the side, the projectile barely missing by an inch.

But the distraction was enough. Catching her off guard, Blackheart ceased fire and jumped over Blossom's attack. He did a swift flying kick to her face, knocking her back. The specter fired a black eye laser, creating a ghastly explosion and knocking the girl into the air. Grinning with joy, he shot lightening from his fingertips, electrocuting the girl. She was slightly singed, as well as unconscious as she fell back to the ground. Right before landing, the hate-filled demon joined his wrists together and opened up his hands like a clam. A vertical purple energy beam shot out, hitting the girl in the back and knocking her into the concrete wall.

She staggered up. Her dress and stocking were torn, her hair was tangled and messy, her face was covered with nasty looking scratches. The boy slowly walked over, looking at her from under the rim of his fedora. He charged up one last punch, getting ready to finish the legacy of Professor Utonium forever. He shot out his glowing black fist right towards the dazed girl's face.

In a stunning, seemingly impossible event, she caught the punch with both hands.

"Wh-What is this?" Blackheart stuttered.

"I have a purpose." The leader muttered.

She pulled Chester in, leaning him into a clotheslining punch. He gagged as he lied on his back. Blossom knelt on his chest and began to beat down his face into a bloody pulp. After twenty agonizing seconds of this brutal attack, she stopped. His face was covered with blood that shined in the sunlight, his nose continued to gush blood. She stood up over Chester. He groggily sat up and leaned against a pile of coal. Blossom walked over and pulled the cane out of the concrete wall. She held the pointed side against her brother's heart, ready to stab him.

But she didn't. They just sat there in silence. And to Chester, that was the most ear-piercing sound he ever heard. "Well? WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR? Kill me! Or just let me go..." His eyes brimmed with tears. Blossom didn't say anything. She didn't want to kill anybody.

"Come on!" Blackheart roared. "I killed your parents! I killed your sister! Hell, I killed half the town! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT MOM?"

The pair became stunned at that last sentence. Blackheart held his knees against his chest and buried his face, he just broke down. Blossom dropped the cane and sat criss-cross in front of him.

"Dad probably didn't even tell you what really happened, did he?" Chester said in a clearer tone. "When I got my powers, I was blind, with anger. I don't know why, but whenever I'm near hatred, it's like a bad itch I want to get rid of. It's unbearable. I'm always in so much pain. I killed mom without even knowing, tore her in half. Her blood sprayed across my lips and I realized what I'd done. She was still alive. She was screaming 'Help me! Help me!" He choked. "But I couldn't! I was wipin' blood and flesh off my face, dad was just sitting there like the useless man he is. I finished her off, ended her suffering. I wanted revenge. I don't know o what and I don't know why! But I needed help! And nobody tries to help me!" He cried.

His red, yellow, and purple eyes looked at Blossom. "I'm afraid." His voice shook. "I don't want this anymore! Please Blossom! I need to get out of here! PLEASE! PLE-" The girl thrust the blade-like staff into his chest. Tears streaked down her face as she took a deep breath.

"Thank you..." Chester breathed. His skin began to crack. Pieces began to peel off and flutter away like ashes. Oddly enough, under his skin was just darkness. More skin on his face drifted away, carried by the summer breeze. Time seemed to have caught up with the re-animated corpse.

He had enough energy left to lift his clawed hand and cup her chin. "You're so beautiful...like her." His voice cracked as he shed one last tear. The rest of his 'shell' broke away, flying away like dandelions. The remains were just a clothed skeleton, covered with mold and dirt. Like it should be. Blossom smiled. She did it. She freed her brother from his torment and saved the world.

This whole time, Chester was just a scared impressionable child with allot of power. The villains, led by Bubbles, caught up with her.

"Blossom! You did it!" The azure puff whooped. But her face fell saddened when she saw her sister kneeling in front of the dressed skeleton, her head hung low.

Just then, the red head turned with a sad smile. "Yes, I did." Bubbles hugged her sister as the rest of the villains nodded in appreciation at this bitter-sweet victory. Marching was heard nearby, opening the gate to the power plant. The crowd marched into the coal yard where the team was.

This squad was a group of at least twenty men in strange full body black armor. They clutched strange looking rifles that looked like something out of science-fiction. At the head of the group was General Oliver wearing an equally as black trench coat.

"Powerpuff Girls! You are under arrest!" The man barked.

"You're kidding." Blossom said doubtfully.

Shockingly, all of the villains, even the Rowdyruff Boys, stepped in front of the girls, protecting them.

Princess spoke up as she hovered using her jetpack. "You wanna piece of these losers? You're gonna have to go through us!"

Oliver shrugged. "If you insist. Men! Open fire!" The black clad squad fired their futuristic weapons at the crowd. Mojo and Brick managed to take two down with a laser blast, but as soon as the strange green energy blasts mad contact with the villains, they all melted into a pile of green goop. Even the Rowdyruff Boys and Berserk got taken down. It was so quick, Blossom and Bubbles didn't know what to feel.

Oliver grinned as he lit a cigar. "I'm only gonna say this one last time, girls. You are under arrest."

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged defeated glances.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

_Why isn't anybody helping me? _**  
**

Bubbles lied strapped down on a table, naked, surrounded by scientists in the bowels of the newly reconstructed Toten Mond.

_Where's Blossom? _She thought for the fiftieth time. _  
_

The doctors all wore the same green uniforms. One, a male, spoke. "Does anybody have the results of their organs?"

"No sir," a female said. "They're being done now."

"Good, good."

Bubbles gained the strength to pick up her aching head. She saw her stomach was cut open, and her various organs floated in jars on the counter to the right. There were several machines that inserted tubes into her body, keeping her alive for the time being.

"Uh, sir? It's waking up." A doctor spoke.

_My name is Bubbles! And I'm not an it!_

The surgeon asking about the organs inserted a syringe into her neck, not taking the care to do it gently. "Go to sleep, my little friend." He said soothingly. _  
_

The only thought that ran through Bubbles' last conscious thought was, _Why won't somebody kill me?_

* * *

**The ruins of Townsville**

The town became known as the site for the first actual war set on American soil. The government classified this war as 'The Utonium Incident.' To the rest of the world, it was disguised as an unprovoked attack by middle eastern terrorists. There were no known survivors. After many weeks, the town was abandoned. Some say the ghosts of soldiers still haunt it this day. It was a hot spot for looters to find old treasures that are worth selling. **  
**

One boy in particular, Jeremy, was a twelve year old 'street rat' who was keen on finding anything he could salvage. His friends agreed to meet at the bridge in an hour with everything useful that they found. Jeremy was shifting through some old junk in the park. He found an old booklet in a bush. The faded initials read 'C.H.U.' He gently opened it.

He read the message printed behind the leather cover out loud. "April twenty-first, nineteen ninety-eight. Tonight, an angel died in Townsville."

**The End**


End file.
